Kekasih Gelap
by Double Kims
Summary: Gadis itu sudah menentukan keputusan yang terbaik untuk hidupnya. Kini tinggal satu cerita yang tersisa dan satu keinginan yang sedari dulu di dambakan olehnya, kebahagiaan. Mungkinkah seseorang yang baru di kenalnya selama empat hari itu mampu mewujudkan keinginan gadis tersebut? / YEWOOK / SLIGHT! SIWOOK and SIBUM / GENDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

"_**KEKASIH GELAP"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Choi Si Won (Siwon)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Choi/Kim Ki Bum (Kibum)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Drama – Hurt**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

"_**Tujuan yang baik akan membuat kita tahu apa yang harus di lakukan untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan."**_

.

.

.

"_**AWALAN"**_

Ryeowook membuka mata. Temaram bias malam menyambutnya. Langit senja sudah lama berlalu, menyisakan langit gelap berhias taburan kelip bintang. Di helanya napas panjang mengembalikan kesadaran diri. _Berapa lama aku tertidur?_ pikir gadis itu sembari mengingat sesuatu. Lalu di dengarnya dengkur halus itu. Di kerjapkan mata menyesuaikan daya pandangannya dalam kegelapan dan tampaklah sosok itu.

Seraut wajah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Dadanya yang terbuka tampak bergerak naik turun dengan teratur seirama dengan alunan napas. Memikat wajah itu, dengan alis mata tebal dan hidung bertulang tinggi. _Mata itu menyimpan tatapan yang sempurna, menabur pesona sekaligus jerat yang tak terelakkan. Dan aku salah satu yang terjerat dalam pesona itu_, gumam Ryeowook dalam diam. Perlahan jemarinya lembut membelai sepasang alis mata itu.

Detik berkutnya kelopak mata di bawah alis itu terjaga, dengkuran halus berakhir sudah. Melihat itu, lengan Ryeowook bergerak mencari tombol lampu tapi sebuah rengkuhan menghentikan gerakan itu dan menempatkannya pada sebuah dekapan lengan yang lembut.

"Jangan nyalakan," bisik Siwon dengan rengkuhan erat. "Aku masih ingin memelukmu dalam gelap begini."

"Malam sudah larut, waktumu untuk pulang." bisik Ryeowook menikmati pelukan. Pelukan itu melonggar. "Jam berapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Hampir tengah malam." Pelukan terlepas dalam satu gerakan, lalu terdengar lenguhan dalam nada penuh keluhan.

"Selarut itukah?" Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menekan tombol lampu dan cahaya membiaskan terang.

"Mengapa waktu selalu berlalu begitu cepat kala bersamamu? Membuatku bagai selalu kekurangan waktu, bagai orang yang dahaga."

"Jinjjayo? Kalau begitu pergilah ke kamar mandi, ada banyak air disana, hilangkan dahagamu dan mandilah."

"Mandi katamu? Tengah malam begini? Terima kasih banyak!" tolak Siwon mentah-mentah sembari meraih kemeja di sandaran kursi.

"Wangi tubuhku melekat padamu," Ryeowook memperingatkan. "Itu bisa memancing kecurigaan Kibum."

Gerakan Siwon yang tengah mengenakan kemeja terhenti. Berpikir sesaat lalu di lepasnya kemeja itu. "Apakah semua perempuan hamil seperti itu? Hidung dan telinganya mendadak berubah sedemikian peka sehingga bagaikan mengetahui semua yang kulakukan." keluhnya.

_Naluri perempuan_, jawab Ryeowook dalam hati. _Atau naluri janin?_

"Mungkin pembawaan bayi dalam kandungannya," tukas Ryeowook tanpa nada.

"Ngidam maksudmu? Bisa jadi. Dia memang jadi serba aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apapun yang di inginkannya harus tersedia saat itu juga. ASAP, _as soon as possible_ tanpa bisa di tunda lagi." keluh Siwon menumpahkan emosi.

"Kau tahu ngidamnya yang terbaru?" Ryeowook menggeleng. "Dia ingin naik kapal pesiar ke Pulau Jeju, melihat Pantai Jungmun dan Bungee Artpia."

"Apa susahnya? Ada banyak kapal wisata ke sana."

"Tapi sayang, lihat apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Tiga malam empat hari aku harus mendampingi Kibum di kapal. Kau tahu, semenjak hamil dia begitu rewel luar biasa dan…"

"Tidakkah itu kewajibanmu? Bukankah kehamilan itu merupakan hasil karyamu? Jadi, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk menikmatinya sebagai bulan madu kedua?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih memilih untuk berlayar bersamamu." bisik Siwon sembari merengkuh Ryeowook. Gadis itu berkelit, di tepisnya rengkuhan itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat mandi."

"Tunggu! Aku sedang berpikir untuk membawamu serta dalam pelayaran itu." kata Siwon seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook terkejut. "Akan jadi apa aku nanti? Dayang-dayang Kibum? _Please, no way_!"

"Tentu tidak! Sebentar, dengarkan rencanaku!" Siwon berhenti sesaat, tampak berpikir keras. "Keikutsertaanmu harus di kamuflase dengan rapi. Kau harus tampil sedemikian rupa, dalam arti sama sekali tidak berpotensi untuk di cemburui." Siwon menjelaskan dengan bersemangat.

"Harus ada seseorang yang mendampingimu, entah sebagai tunangan, pacar atau apalah. Pokoknya seseorang yang berperan sebagai pasanganmu."

"Ck, ide gila." dengus Ryeowook.

"Sama sekali tidak. Justru ide yang sangat cemerlang. Bagaikan permainan yang menggairahkan. Bayangkan, kita berlayar bersama lalu menikmati cahaya bulan purnama di laut lepas…itu pasti sangat romantis!"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk berperan dalam sandiwaramu itu. Lagipula pasti tak ada temanku yang sudi menjadi pelengkap penderita sebagai aktor kamuflase kita." tolak Ryeowook kuat.

"Tidak masalah. Aku telah memiliki tokoh utama untuk kamuflase itu." Ryeowook tertegun. "Maksudmu?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Tempo hari ada seseorang yang kalah bertaruh. Dia berhutang padaku dan aku tahu dia sedang tak memiliki apapun untuk membayarnya. Jadi, pasti dia mau melakukan apa saja untuk melunasi utang itu, apalagi untuk mendampingi gadis secantik kau, meskipun hanya sandiwara."

"Choi Siwon!"

"Jangan khawatir. Kau pasti tidak akan kecewa dengan penampilannya. Dia jangkung dan tampan. Kalau tidak demi kamuflase ini, aku pasti tidak akan rela melihatmu berdampingan dengannya. Apalagi kalian nanti harus sekamar."

"Cukup! Hentikan khayalan gilamu itu!" bentak Ryeowook habis sabar. "Kau pikir aku ini apa? Menyuruhku berpasangan dengan laki-laki yang tidak ku kenal demi mendampingimu berpesiar dengan istrimu?"

"Ryeowook-ie, aku betul-betul ingin berlayar dan bercinta denganmu di bawah cahaya bulan. Kapan lagi kita akan mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali, berdua saja."

"Tidak mungkin. Semenjak hamil, Kibum tidak mengizinkanku pergi keluar kota."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan takut. Aktor kita ini bukan seorang laki-laki yang berwatak nakal, apalagi terhadap perempuan, dia justru bersikap tak acuh. Lagipula aku akan memberinya persyaratan yang sangat ketat sehingga ku jamin kau aman bersamanya. Dia pasti tidak berani melanggar persyaratanku. Selain itu, bukankah aku berada di kapal yang sama? Aku bisa segera berada di sisimu secepat yang kau inginkan. _I will be there for you_, ASAP."

"Aku…" ucap Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja. Besok akan ku pesan tiket dan kita akan menikmati pelayaran ini bak bulan madu pengantin baru. Ya?" bujuk Siwon dengan tatapan merajuk.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. Tatapan itu, mengapa ia selalu terjebak di dalamnya? Bagai menjelma sebagai mangsa yang di umpankan dalam jaring laba-laba.

.

.

.

_**Kemana kaki Ryeowook akan melangkah?**_

_**Itu pertanyaan untuk Ryeowook, seorang kekasih gelap dalam kehidupan Siwon. Laki-laki memang acap memanfaatkan alasan ketidakbahagiaan rumah tangga untuk memilih perselingkuhan sebagai jalan keluar.**_

_**Sesungguhnya, kekasih gelap ibarat tamu, pesinggah pada teras kehidupan seseorang. Hak untuk mereka tidak pernah utuh. Cinta untuk mereka adalah cinta yang terbelah, cinta yang terbagi, cinta yang tersembunyi.**_

_**Dengan kesadaran itu, mampukah para kekasih gelap, khususnya perempuan, menghindar dari perasaan keperempuanannya untuk mendapatkan sekaligus memilih sebuah keputusan terbaik?**_

_**Jadi, kemana kaki Ryeowook hendak melangkah?**_

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Halo semuanya~ XD Freaky datang membawa FF baru lagi ^o^ Sekedar info, ini adalah FF pengganti dari FF Freaky sebelumnya yang berjudul "Hanamizuki". Sayangnya FF itu sudah tidak bisa Freaky lanjutkan lagi karena keterbatasan ide -_-V Jeongmal mianhae buat para readers yang udah baca FF "Hanamizuki" dari chapter 1 sampai 10 *deep bow* Tapi Freaky janji dan jamin kalo FF ini akan membuat kalian semua suka dengan ceritanya XD

Dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah review FF "Stupid Person" serta FF "Insomnia" ^o^ Terima kasih juga untuk dukungannya buat Freaky dari para readers semua *peluk readers satu-satu* XD Semoga semua FF yang Freaky buat bisa membuat kalian senang dengan YeWook Moment ala Freaky Virus *tebar boneka kura-kura dan jerapah* XD

Soal FF ini, karena yang baru Freaky buat adalah prolog jadi Freaky meminta buat semua para readers yang udah nyempetin baca untuk memberikan review supaya FF ini update cepat XD Dan sebagai _**syarat agar FF ini update cepat, jumlah review yang Freaky minta adalah 40 sampai 50 review**_ ^o^ Gampang kan? XD Maaf kalo Freaky agak memaksa kali ini *deep bow* XD Freaky hanya ingin memusnahkan(?) para silent readers *peace sign* ^o^v

BTW, ada yang ingin mengenal Freaky lebih dekat? XD Bagi yang punya Twitter, para readers semuanya bisa follow Freaky di _** doublekims**_ (spasi di hilangkan) ^o^ Berhubung itu akun baru jadi masih agak sepi followers-nya XD Mau di follback? Silahkan mention Freaky XD Yasudah, sampai jumpa di chapter 1 dan jangan lupa...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**KEKASIH GELAP"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Choi Si Won (Siwon)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Choi/Kim Ki Bum (Kibum)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**1 (One)**_

**Genre:**

_**Drama – Hurt**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**HARI PERTAMA"**_

Seorang petugas kapal membantu Ryeowook menemukan kamarnya. Dengan sopan, di ketuknya pintu sebelum membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan menggunakan _room card_ Ryeowook.

"Sudah ada yang menunggu, Ibu. Silahkan."

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti di ambang pintu. Keraguan mendadak menguasainya. Sudah di sadarinya dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak akan berlayar sendirian. Bahwa ia tidak akan menempati sebuah _Private Room_ melainkan _Separated Room_. Bahwa di kapal ini statusnya bukanlah lajang melainkan "tunangan" seseorang.

Dan seseorang itu adalah sosok yang asing baginya, bahkan sekedar nama pun tak di ketahuinya. Dengan kesadaran penuh, ia menerima skenario rancangan Siwon itu. Namun begitu, ketika sosok itu muncul di depannya masih juga ia tertegun dan gamang.

Sosok itu berdiri di sisi jendela. Jangkung dengan tatanan rambut berwarna hitam pekat yang sedikit berantakan namun sangat menawan. Sebuah ransel menggantung di pundaknya. Rupanya meskipun sudah beberapa lama berada di kamar, dia belum juga berbenah. Adakah itu juga karena kegamangan yang sama?

Ryeowook menarik napas, seakan menghimpun kekuatan. Sesaat kemudian sengaja di buatnya suara yang agak gaduh dengan hentakan sepatunya, untuk menunjukkan kehadirannya. Berhasil! Sosok itu berbalik dan menoleh padanya.

Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, Ryeowook tertegun. Astaga! Mata itu bagai mata elang yang turun ke bumi, tajam sekali. Ryeowook mendadak merasa jengah. Cepat di kerjapkannya mata menghindarkan diri. Sosok itu lebih cepat menguasai keadaan. Begitu petugas kapal menghilang di balik pintu, segera di ulurkannya tangan menyambut Ryeowook.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Yesung." katanya memperkenalkan diri. Ryeowook menyambut salam itu dan menyebutkan namanya. Seperti _opening credit title_, pikir Ryeowook mengomentari acara "perkenalan" mereka itu.

"Aku sengaja tidak berbenah, menunggumu memilih tempat tidur lebih dulu." kata Yesung seolah menjelaskan mengapa ia masih menyandang ransel di bahunya.

"Gamsahamnida." gumam Ryeowook canggung. Lalu di tunjuknya tempat tidur pilihannya. Sengaja di pilihnya posisi dipan yang tidak berdekatan dengan kamar mandi.

Yesung meletakkan ranselnya pada dipan yang lain. Lalu hening. Aroma kecanggungan bertebaran pada seluruh ruang kamar, menguasai keduanya hingga terlihat jelas bahwa mereka kebingungan untuk menentukan sikap. Lebih tampak semacam salah tingkah. Sesaat kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" Yesung tampak berhati-hati dengan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" balas Ryeowook dengan nada waspada.

"Apakah kau betul-betul setuju dengan ide Siwon ini?"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Ryeowook balik, lebih untuk melindungi diri.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Yesung angkat bahu. "Utang judiku tidak sedikit. Ketika Siwon menawarkan hal ini sebagai alternatif pelunasan, pastilah kuterima apa pun syaratnya."

"Jadi apa lagi? Lakukan saja apa yang Siwon inginkan."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak perlu kau pedulikan aku."

"Tapi aku justru harus peduli padamu."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Mengapa tidak? Aku perlu tahu apakah kau benar-benar menerima ide ini dengan sadar atau karena ada tekanan-tekanan yang membuatmu tak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak ingin keputusanku untuk menerima ide ini mengondisikanmu dalam keterpaksaan untuk menerimanya."

Ryeowook terhenyak. Kalimat itu adalah pernyataan seseorang yang peduli, bahkan Siwon pun tidak melakukannya.

"Kau ragu-ragu?" lanjut Yesung menatap Ryeowook. "Apakah kau ingin membatalkan kesepakatan ini? Kapal belum berangkat, jadi belum terlambat bila…"

Suara sirene melengking panjang saat itu juga, menghentikan kalimat Yesung. Terlambat, itu adalah tanda keberangkatan kapal. Detik selanjutnya terasa kapal mulai bergerak, perlahan lalu secara bertahap kecepatan bertambah. Kapal telah melaju membelah hamparan laut. Perjalanan hari pertama sudah di mulai, Selat Korea membentang di depan mata.

"Kau lihat?" ujar Ryeowook datar. "Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengubah keputusan. Kapal tidak mungkin berhenti hanya untuk menurunkan kau ataupun aku."

"Mianhae, kalau saja tadi aku lebih dini mengatakannya…"

"Gwenchana." Ryeowook menghentikan penyesalan laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu karena kita berdua merupakan orang yang asing satu sama lain tapi harus sekamar dalam beberapa hari ini, ada baiknya kita kompromikan dulu beberapa hal. Bagaimana?" Yesung menawarkan.

"Misalnya?"

"Kita perlu saling tahu tentang apa yang kita suka atau tidak suka. Misalnya dalam hal kerapian, kita perlu saling menjaga kerapian itu. Setidaknya dengan tidak membiarkan pakaian kotor, makanan atau apalah berserakan ke mana-mana."

"Baik, aku setuju. Aku paling tidak suka melihat pakaian dalam bergelantungan, apalagi yang bekas pakai."

"Sudah kusiapkan yang sekali pakai."

"_No food at this room_ karena itu mengundang semut."

"Aku tidur dalam gelap dan tidak suka bangun pagi, jadi jangan menghidupkan lampu atau membuka tirai jendela sebelum aku bangun."

"Jangan mendengkur."

"Kuusahakan."

Ryeowook menyimpan senyum. Mana bisa? Pada laki-laki, mendengkur lebih mirip sebagai kebiasaan atau bakat yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Siwon juga mendengkur, meskipun halus.

"Satu hal lagi." Yesung melanjutkan. "Perlu kujelaskan bahwa aku laki-laki normal, dalam arti bukan pencinta sejenis. Selama kita tinggal bersama dalam kamar ini, ada baiknya kita saling menjaga sikap."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf, sebisa mungkin tolong jangan melakukan hal-hal yang sekiranya bisa memancing imajinasiku melebar ke mana-mana."

"Imajinasi seksual maksudmu?"

"Semacam itulah."

Seketika juga itu mata Ryeowook menyambar tajam. Wajahnya mengeras dengan guratan kemarahan.

"Aku tahu batas-batas kewajaran." desis Ryeowook dengan sangat marah. "Dan aku akan berlaku dalam batas-batas itu, menurut penafsiranku. Kalau kemudian hal itu tidak sesuai dengan kehendakmu dan membuatmu menafsirkan yang lain, itu urusanmu sendiri. Aku tidak akan ambil peduli, tapi aku pun tidak akan tinggal diam bila kurasa penafsiranmu itu mengangguku!"

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Berhati-hatilah menjaga bicaramu!" potong Ryeowook tajam.

"Sebentar, aku belum selesai dengan penjelasanku." Yesung membela diri. "Kuutarakan hal itu karena aku perlu memperjelas posisi kita."

"Cih, alasan!"

"Baik, terserah apa katamu." Yesung terlihat menahan diri. "Tapi penilaian macam apa yang kau harapkan atas apa yang kau lakukan ini? Siwon tidak menjelaskan apa pun tentangmu. Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa kau seorang perempuan, bersedia tinggal dalam satu kamar dengan laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal untuk menjadi kekasih gelap Siwon yang sedang berlayar bersama istrinya!"

Ryeowook terhenyak. Kalimat itu bagai tamparan yang menghantam pipinya. Bahkan tidak hanya di pipi, tapi seluruh dirinya hingga membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. Hancur sudah bangunan diri itu, luluh lantak. Gadis itu tak mampu bertahan lagi. Ingin di bawanya diri berlari menjauh. Berlari ke mana? Dia tidak tahu.

Sesungguhnya nalurinya mengatakan ia ingin berlari dari dirinya sendiri. Sesungguhnya ia tak sanggup melihat kenyataan dirinya itu. Inilah dirinya kini, seorang kekasih gelap. Lebih dari itu, ia bahkan menyediakan diri untuk sekamar dengan seorang laki-laki asing sebagai bentuk penyamaran untuk mengiringi pelayaran wisata seorang laki-laki beristri! Alangkah tragisnya kenyataaan diri itu.

.

.

.

Senja pertama di laut lepas. Matahari bulat dengan warna merah menyala bergerak turun perlahan di kaki langit. Langit senja berpendar dengan warna merah berbaur kuning tembaga. Lukisan alam yang dahsyat indahnya. Di Sunset Boulevard _deck_ 8, Ryeowook menikmati keindahan lukisan alam itu.

Angin berembus menerbangkan rambutnya yang terurai lepas. Angin itu membawa udara dingin yang membelai bahunya yang terbuka. Di tautkannya kedua lengan untuk menghalau embusan dingin itu. Memang tidak banyak membantu, tapi apa lagi yang bisa di lakukannya? Selendang yang tadi di pakainya, entah ada dimana. Pastilah terjatuh waktu dia berlari meninggalkan kamar tadi.

Baru saja akan di eratkannya pelukan ketika tiba-tiba saja rasa hangat menghampirinya. Seseorang melingkarkan sebuah selendang pada bahunya, selendang yang baru saja di carinya. Refleks Ryeowook menoleh dan seketika itu pula darahnya bagai mendidih kembali, menggerakkannya untuk segera beranjak pergi.

"Kajima." pinta Yesung dengan lembut sambil menghadang langkah kaki Ryeowook. "Jeongmal mianhaeyo." Ryeowook berpaling.

"Aku bukan seorang yang pintar merangkai kata, bukan pula orang yang mahir mengatur sikap." lanjut Yesung dengan hati-hati. "Terkadang apa yang kukatakan tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kumaksudkan. Kalimatku tadi, kutahu pastilah sangat menyakitkan. Kata-kataku tadi tentulah juga tidak tepat. Tapi sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sepatutnya mengalami situasi seperti ini."

"Apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Siwon bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang tidak. Maaf."

Lalu hening. Langit senja sudah berlalu, berganti langit malam yang pekat. Sunset Boulevard mulai lengang, para penumpang yang tadi menikmati _sunset_ mulai beranjak pergi. Mencari cahaya lain yang bertaburan di dalam kapal. Perlahan Ryeowook membenahi letak selendangnya.

"Selendang itu kutemukan di lorong kabin. Malam hari udara di laut pasti sangat dingin, jadi kupikir kau tentu memerlukannya."

"Aku tidak kedinginan."

"Bibirmu biru." Ryeowook mendengus dingin.

"Bingung juga aku mencarimu, kapal sedemikian besar dengan begitu banyak ruang dan penumpang. Untung saja kelasi mengatakan bahwa di senja hari hampir semua penumpang menikmati _sunset_ disini."

"Sudahlah, hentikan basa-basimu!" hardik Ryeowook habis sabar. "Aku akan berterima kasih untuk selendang ini dan usahamu untuk menemukanku. Tapi selanjutnya kau tidak perlu mencoba berbaik hati. Kita hanyalah dua orang asing yang kebetulan sekamar. Anggap saja seperti penumpang di kendaraan umum, bus, pesawat atau apa saja yang kebetulan setujuan tanpa harus saling kenal atau bertegur sapa. Arraseo?"

Yesung tertegun. Tak menyangka bahwa reaksi Ryeowook akan sekeras itu. Hati-hati di amatinya gadis itu dan di temukannya betapa mata gadis itu begitu dingin sekaligus menusuk dengan ketajaman yang luar biasa. "Baiklah, aku pergi." gumam namja itu kemudian mengundurkan diri.

Ryeowook berdiri kaku. Dengan ekor mata, di ikutinya langkah Yesung menghilang dari pandangannya. Awal yang buruk. Hari pertama di lalui dengan pertengkaran. Padahal masih ada beberapa hari lagi yang harus mereka berdua lalui bersama.

.

.

.

Malam itu Ryeowook melewatkan makan malamnya. Alunan musik dari Dinner Lounge sempat memunculkan rasa laparnya, tapi keengganan untuk beranjak lebih menguasai dan memupus selera makannya. Sesungguhnya apa yang membunuh rasa lapar yeoja itu? Pertengkarannya dengan Yesung? Bukan.

Sesungguhnya lebih karena keengganan untuk bertemu seseorang. Ini jamuan makan malam pertama di kapal, pastilah tidak ada penumpang kapal yang akan melewatkan acara ini begitu saja. Apalagi seorang istri yang hamil muda dan ngidam naik kapal pesiar bersama suaminya!

Karena itu bisa di pastikan pasangan itu akan di temukannya disana. Dan siapkah Ryeowook untuk menghadapinya? Tidak. Karena itulah di lewatkannya santapan makan malam tersebut.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang dini hari ketika terdengar ketukan pada pintu kamar. Ryeowook terjaga dari tidur pulasnya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka.

"Mana Ryeowook?" tanya Siwon dengan berbisik.

"Sedang tidur." jawab Yesung dengan suara mengantuk. "Dia…"

Belum tuntas Yesung menyelesaikan jawabannya, Siwon menerobos masuk dan langsung menghidupkan lampu. Membuat ruangan itu terang benderang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ryeowook memicingkan mata menahan silau lampu.

"Sayang." Siwon mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Ayo, ikut aku. Bulan sedang purnama. Seperti yang kujanjikan, kita akan menikmati malam terindah di tengah laut bersama purnama dan bintang-bintang."

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja! Kajja!" Siwon meraih sebuah selendang, di selimutkan pada bahu gadisnya dan di bimbingnya gadis itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, sisa kantuknya habis begitu saja. Di pasrahkannya diri mengikuti langkah Siwon. Hatinya terjerat sudah. Perempuan mana yang mampu mengelak dari jerat seromantis itu? Menikmati malam berdua, berteman cahaya bulan dan bintang-bintang, di iringi alunan ombak serta semilir angin laut di atas sebuah kapal mewah.

Di ujung ruangan, Yesung termangu dalam diam.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Annyeong ^o^ Freaky datang membawa chapter 1 khusus buat kalian XD Sebelumnya, Freaky ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang udah baca dan memberikan review untuk prolog FF ini XD

**BIG THANKS TO :**

_**anin arlunerz, thiefhanie . fhaa, meidi96, FikaClouds, Sibumlovers, 2kim, Nasumichan Uharu, Guest1, adel, Yulia CloudSomnia, dyahYWS, hyeojin08, wonnie, Guest2, cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee, sayangsemuamembersuju, uruskyclouds, ChoiMerry-Chan**_

Berhubung kemarin review yang masuk cuman 20 lebih jadi kalo **mau FF ini update kilat tolong berikan review yang lebih banyak** buat Freaky ^o^ **Usahakan kalo bisa sign-in** sih XD Ummm, apalagi yah? Ah, ada yang pengen berteman sama Freaky Virus? Follow Twitter Freaky yuk di ** doublekims** (Kalo gak kebaca, silahkan cek profile/bio Freaky) XD

Yasudah kalo gitu, sampai jumpa di chapter 2 dan jangan lupa...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**KEKASIH GELAP"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Choi Si Won (Siwon)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Choi/Kim Ki Bum (Kibum)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**2 (Two)**_

**Genre:**

_**Drama – Hurt**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**HARI KEDUA"**_

Ryeowook menikmati sarapannya pada sebuah meja di udara terbuka. _Scramble_ telur, roti bertabur keju, potongan semangka dan melon serta segelas jus jeruk. Sungguh nikmat, apalagi langit begitu cerah. Biru bertabur awan putih, sementara laut begitu biru bening. Pasti segar andai bisa berenang di dalamnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" sebuah suara menyapa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangkat mata. Di depannya Yesung menatap dengan mata menyiratkan harapan yang tak tersembunyikan. Astaga! Betapa segar wajah itu pagi ini. Rambutnya meriap setengah basah, aroma segar sabun mandi menyertainya.

"Silahkan." kata Ryeowook kemudian. Nadanya begitu kaku, menampakkan sisa kemarahannya semalam. Yesung ragu, kekakuan suara itu terlihat jelas olehnya.

"Kau masih marah." ucap Yesung dengan rasa bersalah. "Memang bukan hal mudah untuk melupakan kesalahanku semalam. Baiklah, ada baiknya aku tidak mengganggu selera makanmu. Permisi."

Ryeowook menghela napas. Memang tidak mudah melupakan kesalahan seseorang. Apalagi kelancangan Yesung semalam sungguh sangat terlalu. Tapi, dia adalah bagian dari skenario kamuflase ini. Apa jadinya kalau orang lain atau petugas kapal melihat mereka sebagai pasangan dalam satu kamar tapi masing-masing makan sendirian pada meja yang berbeda? Lagi pula pelayaran ini masih akan berlanjut beberapa hari lagi, haruskah kekakuan ini di pertahankan selama itu?

"Tunggu." Ryeowook segera menentukan sikap. Di cegahnya langkah Yesung. "Duduklah, kumohon." Yesung mengangkat alis, mengeluarkan isyarat untuk memastikan. Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum mencairkan suasana.

"Kau bilang tidak suka bangun pagi, tapi nyatanya kau bahkan bangun lebih pagi dariku." sambung Ryeowook kemudian.

"Berenang." jawab Yesung singkat sembari duduk. "Kau lihat, air laut terlihat begitu segar. Sungguh sayang kalau tidak di nikmati."

_Jadi dia suka berenang_, pikir Ryeowook mengamati Yesung sekilas. _Pantas saja badannya jangkung dan tegap dengan bahu yang bidang seperti itu_.

Yesung menuangkan krim pada kopinya. Cara penuangannya cukup unik. Poci krim di gerakkan melingkar membentuk garis putih pada kepekatan kopi. Ryeowook melihat tidak ada sendok kecil pada tatakan cangkir, maka di ulurkannya sendok pengaduk miliknya.

"Gomawo, tapi aku tidak mengaduk kopiku." tolak Yesung sambil menghirup aroma kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku suka paduan rasa kopi dan krim, tapi bukan campuran keduanya. Tanpa mengaduknya, kau bisa merasakan masing-masing perbedaan rasa pahit kopi dan gurihnya krim pada saat yang bersamaan secara bergantian di lidahmu. Rasanya sangat unik dan selalu berbeda dari waktu ke waktu. Berbeda bila di aduk, rasanya monoton dan cenderung selalu sama."

"Unik." Ryeowook meneguk jusnya. "Baru kali ini kutemukan cara minum kopi seperti itu."

"Setiap kali menikmati kopi dengan cara seperti ini, mengingatkanku pada realitas kehidupan. Kadang pahit, kadang manis, berganti-gantian. Padaku lebih banyak pahitnya, barangkali karena itu aku lebih menyukai _black coffee_."

Ryeowook tertegun. Nada suara Yesung sungguh menyiratkan kepahitan, seakan ada luka yang membayang disana. _Sepahit itukah kehidupan bagimu hingga memaksamu untuk menerima "skenario gila" ini? Lalu aku?_

Baru saja akan di katakannya sesuatu, tapi mendadak sesuatu menghentikan niatnya. Pandangan matanya menangkap sosok itu dan membuatnya bagai beku sesaat. Yesung menangkap reaksi itu dan dengan cepat di ikutinya arah pandang Ryeowook. Beberapa meter dari mereka terlihat Siwon melangkah mendekat, pada pelukannya Kibum bergelayut manja. Perut Kibum menyembul samar, menampakkan kehamilannya.

"Hai Yesung! Kau di kapal ini juga?" sapa Siwon dengan akting yang sangat sempurna. "Dengan siapa?"

Yesung terperangah, tampak sangat tidak siap. Sungguh tidak di duganya bahwa Siwon akan menyapanya di depan Kibum. "Ini..." jawabnya gugup kehilangan kata-kata.

"Yeojachingu-mu? Cantik betul. Pacar baru, ya?"

Ryeowook melengos. Muak dan pedih mendadak bersamaan menusuk ulu hatinya. Kibum kemudian tersenyum pada Ryeowook, lalu di tepuknya pundak Yesung.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita punya gadis secantik ini."

"Mianhae, aku tidak sempat memberitahukannya kepada kalian. Perkenalkan, ini Kim Ryeowook." Yesung bersigap menguasai keadaan dan segera melaksanakan improvisasi skenario tanpa skrip. Di bimbingnya Ryeowook untuk berkenalan. "Ryeowook-ie, mereka ini adalah teman kerjaku. Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum."

Dengan kaku, Ryeowook menempatkan diri pada skenario palsu itu. Di ulurkannya tangan menyambut salam dari pasangan suami istri tersebut, sekilas sempat di lihatnya Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sering berlayar?" tanya Kibum masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak juga." Ryeowook berusaha membalas senyum itu dengan susah payah.

"Kalau begitu kita sama, ini juga pelayaranku yang pertama. Hadiah dari suami." Kibum mengerling manja pada Siwon. "Suatu malam aku bermimpi naik kapal pesiar dan ketika kuceritakan mimpi itu, dia langsung saja memesan tiket untuk kami. _The dreams come true_, katanya."

Ryeowook nyaris tersedak, dadanya bagai terhujam sesuatu. Sungguh sangat menusuk begitu dalam. Yesung menangkap gelagat buruk itu dan dengan sigap segera di lakukannya tindakan penyelamatan.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya untuk menutupi reaksi Ryeowook. "Ternyata Siwon suami yang romantis, ya?"

"Kadang-kadang, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pulang larut malam. Lembur melulu." keluh Kibum jujur.

"Maklumlah, bos besar." Yesung tertawa, masih dalam upaya untuk menyelamatkan situasi. "Kibum-ah, pipimu merah sekali terkena sinar matahari. Kau lupa membawa topi?"

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Kibum terkejut sembari meraba pipinya.

"Ryeowook juga lupa membawa topinya. Ah, kalian ini bagaimana? Bukankah perempuan selalu melindungi diri dari sinar matahari? Bagaimana mungkin kalian meninggalkan kamar tanpa memakai topi?"

"Aku benar-benar melupakannya." seru Kibum.

"Kajja chagi, kuantar ke kamar untuk mengambil topimu." sambung Yesung lalu menarik lembut lengan Ryeowook, menyelamatkan gadis itu dari jebakan situasi. "Mianhae kami tidak bisa berbincang lebih lama lagi dengan kalian. Kami permisi dulu."

"Wow, sayang sekali kau pada gadismu itu." goda Kibum sambil melambaikan tangan. "Nanti kita ketemu lagi, ya?"

"Ne~" salam Yesung menjauh bersama Ryeowook.

Di tempatnya berdiri Siwon membuang pandang. Dia sungguh tidak suka melihat Yesung membawa Ryeowook menjauh, sungguh tidak rela. Tapi apa ada pilihan lain?

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." gumam Ryeowook kemudian.

"Untuk apa?" Yesung melepaskan genggaman lembutnya pada lengan gadis itu.

"Kau telah menolongku."

"Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu dari situasi sesaat. Selanjutnya kau sendiri yang mampu menolong dirimu sendiri."

_Begitukah?_ tanya Ryeowook tanpa suara. _Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menolong diriku sendiri? Haruskah aku mengakhiri ini? Kalau ya, dengan cara bagaimana? Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, mengalir bagai air. Tanpa kusadari bahwa aliran itu menghanyutkanku begitu jauh entah kemana._

Bermula pada suatu hari.

Ryeowook sedang menjaga toko pernak-pernik miliknya ketika menyadari bahwa seorang pembeli sudah lebih dari setengah jam berputar-putar di tokonya tanpa menemukan apapun juga untuk di beli. Pembeli itu laki-laki berpostur tinggi dengan pantolan rapi, ciri khas eksekutif muda. Ryeowook mengamati orang tersebut, tidak biasanya laki-laki tipe begini ada di dalam tokonya. Pada umumnya pelanggannnya adalah kaum remaja terutama gadis-gadis belia. Tapi laki-laki itu juga bukan tipe pengutil yang layak di curigai.

"Memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian mendekati tamu aneh itu. Laki-laki itu cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Ryeowook.

"Oh, aku...aku bingung sekali. Umma-ku berulang tahun dan belum kutemukan hadiah yang bagus untuknya."

"Apa yang beliau sukai? Biasanya kaum ibu suka dengan perhiasan."

"Ani, koleksi perhiasan umma-ku tidak perlu di tambah lagi. Aku memerlukan sesuatu yang berkesan, bisa di pakai dan akan selalu mengingatkannya padaku."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Itu ciri khas keinginan semua orang kala mencari kado. Pada beberapa orang bahkan perlu di tambah beberapa hal yaitu murah, tahan lama, serbaguna dan sebagainya.

"Coba ceritakan padaku tentang beliau." pinta Ryeowook kemudian.

"Hm, usianya 60 tahun. Masih aktif dan sehat meskipun ada gangguan pada punggungnya. Hobinya menonton televisi, terutama drama serial Mandarin."

"Apa judul serial favoritnya?"

"Entahlah, pokoknya yang sedih-sedih."

"Tunggu sebentar." Ryeowook mengisyaratkan sesuatu, lalu berkeliling sebentar mengamati koleksi tokonya. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah bantal kursi mungil bersarung katun berenda dengan sulaman bunga berwarna ungu muda.

"Seseorang yang mengalami gangguan punggung selalu memerlukan sandaran yang nyaman untuk duduk. Bantal ini bisa di pakainya bersandar sembari menonton televisi." Ryeowook menjelaskan sembari meraih serumpun kecil bunga lavender kering. Di rangkainya rumpun bunga itu dengan ranting kering dan di ikat pita belacu warna natural. Begitu cantik rangkaian itu, meski sederhana. Lalu di sematkannya pada salah satu ujung bantal tersebut.

"Manis, bukan?" Ryeowook memperlihatkan kreasinya. "Dulu ada drama serial berjudul _Lavender_. Kalau umma-mu menyukainya, tentu hadiah ini akan berkenan."

"Hm, menarik juga. Baik, aku beli bantal ini." laki-laki itu langsung setuju.

Ryeowook membungkus rapi kado itu. Di lengkapinya dengan pita dan kartu ulang tahun. Laki-laki itu menuliskan sesuatu pada kartunya, Ryeowook membacanya sekilas. Sebaris ungkapan cinta seorang anak, lalu sebuah nama. Choi Siwon.

Esoknya, menjelang tengah hari, Siwon kembali muncul di toko Ryeowook.

"Kau betul. Pilihanmu menjadi kado favorit umma-ku, padahal dongsaengku menghadiahkan satu set _home theatre_, tapi kata beliau itu tidak terlalu banyak berguna." katanya antusias.

"Wow, padahal _home theatre_ itu hadiah yang sangat bagus dan mahal."

"Tapi tidak mengesankan, itu kunci utamanya. Sekarang, ayo ikut aku." Ryeowook terkejut dengan ajakan Siwon.

"Kemana?"

"Kutraktir makan siang, sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

"Tidak perlu, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Bagian dari pelayanan untuk pelanggan toko."

"Ayolah, hanya sekedar makan siang. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin berterima kasih padamu. Jebal, ne?" ucap Siwon memohon.

"Mianhaeyo, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." tolak Ryeowook dengan sungkan. "Toko tidak mungkin kututup tengah hari begini."

"Kalau begitu, jam berapa kau tutup toko?"

"Aku..." Ryeowook merasa begitu ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Siwon.

"Jangan tolak aku." Siwon mendesak. "Sekali ini saja."

Sekali saja, itu perjanjian awalnya. Ternyata yang sekali itu hanyalah permulaan yang kemudian berlanjut lagi dan lagi. Sesudah hari itu, _candle light dinner_ menjadi acara rutin bagi mereka berdua untuk melewatkan malam yang terluang. Dan air terus mengalir, menghanyutkan apa yang tak berakar di tepian. Dan Ryeowook salah satunya.

"Aku bukan bujangan." kata Siwon dengan kejujuran penuh. "Tapi bukan alasan klise kalau kukatakan tidak kutemukan kebahagiaan dalam pernikahanku, seperti bahagia yang kurasa kala bersamamu. Jadi, izinkanlah aku menyimpan kebahagiaan itu. Apakah kau bersedia?"

Ryeowook termangu. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Tentu saja dia keberatan. Status pernikahan itu pastilah sangat mengganggu dan bahkan akan memunculkan suatu masalah besar. Sama sekali bukan hal yang layak untuk di abaikan. Tapi bagaimana dia mampu mengelak kalau ternyata dia mengalami kebahagiaan yang sama? Dan bahkan menantikan kebersamaan yang tersembunyi itu?

.

.

.

"Rupanya kau bersembunyi disini." sebuah bisikan pelan menghampiri telinga Ryeowook dan menghentikan lamunan panjang gadis itu. Dua belah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Refleks dia menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Siwon yang sedang mempererat pelukannya dan mencium tengkuk Ryeowook.

Gadis itu mendadak jengah. Mereka ada di perpustakaan sekarang dan ada beberapa orang disana. Yang meskipun tampak sedang membaca, tapi bisa saja melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Siwon, hentikan. Di lihat orang." bisik Ryeowook melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kamarmu. Sudah kubawa Yesung ke _game center_." Siwon menarik lengan Ryeowook untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu."

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. "Mengapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu sendiri, bersama Kibum?"

"Dia sedang mengikuti program _spa_ khusus ibu hamil, baru selesai beberapa jam lagi. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Kita akan aman-aman saja." ujar Siwon menenangkan. Ryeowook menghela napas. Tanpa pilihan lain, di ikutinya langkah Siwon dan di pasrahkannya diri dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

Siang begitu panas. Matahari bersinar penuh sehingga laut bagai memantulkan cahaya yang terang. Di dalam sebuah kamar, kesejukan udara membuai Siwon sehingga tertidur pulas. Di sisinya, Ryeowook menatapnya lamat.

_Apakah kau mencintaiku_? tanya gadis itu dalam hati. _Kalau ya, di sisi manakah kau tempatkan aku di dalam hatimu? Mendiang Lady Di, dalam keputusasaannya mengatakan bahwa tiga orang terlalu banyak dalam sebuah pernikahan. Orang ketiga membuat sebuah pernikahan menjadi sesak, overload bila meminjam istilah untuk lift..._

_Berarti harus ada salah satu yang mengundurkan diri. Dan berdasarkan hukum agama, undang-undang negara ataupun etika moral, akulah yang satu itu. Tapi bilamana kau harus memilih, menurut hati nuranimu, siapakah yang akan kau pilih? Akukah? Seperti yang pernah kau katakan bahwa akulah sumber kebahagiaanmu itu..._

Ryeowook menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya dan bermaksud mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Tapi ketika Siwon membuka mata dan meraihnya dalam pelukan, pertanyaan itu tak terbendung lagi.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu, amat sangat." jawab Siwon dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Apakah arti cinta itu bagimu?"

"Artinya adalah bahwa di sisimu aku selalu bahagia, kau membuatku selalu merindukanmu dan membuatku tidak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Cintaku padamu membuatmu bagai candu bagiku." sambung Siwon dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang memabukkan. "Perselingkuhan kita adalah dosa besar, bagimu dan juga bagiku. Tapi rasa cinta ini begitu menguasaiku, tak mampu kuelakkan hingga aku mengabaikan segala akal sehat dan membuang semua dosa hanya untuk mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu, alangkah indahnya. Sedemikian merayu hati, melambungkan jiwa namun sekaligus pula berlumur dosa. Benar, cinta memang bagai candu.

"Kau sedang gelisah dan aku tahu apa yang menjadi bebanmu itu, sayang." Siwon membelai rambut Ryeowook lalu menghirup wanginya. "Hatimu mulai mempertanyakan arah hubungan kita. Perasaan keperempuananmu mulai menuntut sebuah pengakuan dan pengesahan. Ego mulai mengarahkanmu untuk tidak puas dengan sesuatu yang terbagi."

Ryeowook terpukau. Tepat sekali! Bagaimana mungkin Siwon bisa setepat itu menebak dan membuka isi hatinya?

"Perempuan adalah misteri." Siwon menatap Ryeowook tepat di manik matanya. "Bukan hal mudah untuk memahami apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, tapi dalam kondisi tertentu, khususnya urusan cinta, kalian tak ubahnya bagaikan lembaran buku yang terbuka, begitu mudah terbaca."

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan memberi solusi bagi beban hatiku ini?" desak Ryeowook. Siwon berkelit mengamankan diri, jemarinya lembut membungkam bibir gadis itu.

"Simpan pertanyaanmu itu dan jangan minta aku untuk menentukan pilihan."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Dan hanya satu yang kuinginkan di dunia ini, yaitu mencintaimu, mencintaimu, mencintaimu..."

Siwon mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut. Sedemikian lembutnya hingga membuat gadis itu bagai melayang di hamparan awan dan menembus batas langit biru. Sebongkah cinta ada dalam pelukannya. Alarm telepon genggam mendadak berdering nyaring. Refleks Siwon menghentikan kemesraan yang belum tuntas itu.

"_Baby_, _spa_-nya sudah selesai? Aku hampir membeku karena menunggumu." sigap Siwon meraih ponsel dan menciptakan dusta dengan mahir.

Di tempatnya berbaring, Ryeowook menahan nyeri yang menekan ulu hatinya. Perlahan di rapikannya rambut dan bajunya. _Semudah itukah dusta di ciptakan_? gumam gadis itu dalam diam. _Bahkan lebih mudah dari sekedar membalikkan telapak tangan. Dusta dan kebenaran ternyata sebangun dengan sisi mata uang, satu keping dengan dua sisi yang berbeda. Lalu bagaimanakah membedakan dua sifat yang bertolak belakang itu? Manakah yang merupakan kebenaran bagiku dan bagi Kibum?_

"Cafe Gelato? Oke, aku akan segera kesana. Jangan kau habiskan es krimnya dan jangan kemana-mana, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian lagi." kata Siwon mesra.

"Tentu saja kalian. Kau kan tidak sendiri lagi, ada Choi kecil di dalam perutmu..." Ryeowook tak tahan lagi. Di bukanya pintu untuk membuka peluang menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan cemburu begitu." Siwon menghadang langkah kaki Ryeowook. "Kalau aku bersikap mesra pada Kibum, itu kulakukan demi keamanan hubungan kita. Bagimu barangkali aku tampak mendua, tapi sesungguhnya itu hanya kamuflase belaka. Di hatiku yang terdalam sepenuhnya hanya dirimu."

Ryeowook berpaling, kemarahan membayang jelas pada wajahnya. Siwon tak menyerah, dengan lembut di rangkumnya kedua belah pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Jangan marah, hatiku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau kau ingin aku tetap disini bersamamu, aku tidak akan pergi."

"Lalu janjimu pada Kibum?" tantang Ryeowook.

"Abaikan itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirimu!"

Dusta atau kebenarankah itu? Ryeowook menajamkan mata, di carinya jawaban pada sepasang mata di depannya. Begitu dekat mata itu, begitu bening hingga bagai telaga yang terlihat dasarnya. Dan yang terlihat disana hanyalah cinta, cinta dan cinta. Detik itu pula terdengar ketukan, Yesung muncul di ambang pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Kibum mencarimu." kata Yesung singkat pada Siwon.

"Ryeowook ingin aku disini." ucap Siwon tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata.

"Aniyo." Ryeowook melepaskan diri dari Siwon, rasa jengah menguasainya. "Pergilah." Ryeowook membuang pandang.

"Nanti malam aku kembali." bisik Siwon sembari berlalu.

Lalu hening, yang tersisa hanya helaan napas panjang. Di dalam kamar, Yesung dan Ryeowook diam mematung.

"Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?" kata Yesung hati-hati sesaat kemudian.

"Katakan saja."

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan ini sungguh sangat beresiko. Benar kapal ini besar, memuat lebih dari seribu penumpang, tapi terlalu kecil untuk menyembunyikan rahasia kalian itu."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, mengapa tetap kau lakukan?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Keikutsertaan kita dalam kapal ini adalah satu kesalahan besar." keluh Yesung.

"Lebih tepatnya, keikutsertaanmu." tukas Ryeowook. "Kau khawatir Kibum menuduhmu terlibat dalam kasus ini?"

"Tidak, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

"Mengapa aku?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook, tepat di manik mata gadis itu. "Karena...tidak selayaknya kau menerima perlakuan seperti ini." gumamnya.

Ryeowook tercenung. Seperti tersentuh sesuatu. _Ya, sesungguhnya tak layak kuterima perlakuan itu. Mestinya tak kutempuh jalan ini. Tapi, mengapa aku tetap melaluinya?_

"Kibum sedang hamil." Yesung melanjutkan, masih dengan nada hati-hati. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kehadiran anak-anak akan membawa banyak perubahan? Maksudku, bagaimana bila kehadiran anak itu akan membuat Siwon ingin mengakhiri perselingkuhan ini?"

"Kau salah duga." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan percaya diri. "Siwon mengatakan, justru kehadiran anak itu akan membuat kami lebih sering bertemu."

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Anak itu akan membuat Kibum terlalu sibuk, sehingga tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk peduli pada Siwon." jawab Ryeowook dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Itu dugaanmu saja. Bagaimana bila anak itu mampu menyentuh emosi Siwon dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Mana mungkin? Siwon tidak bahagia dalam pernikahannya. Anak itu hanya membuat beban baru baginya."

"Siwon bilang begitu?" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Cih, alasan klise. Laki-laki paling sering menggunakan alasan klise tersebut untuk memanipulasi kebohongannya. 90% laki-laki memanfaatkan alasan ketidakbahagiaan rumah tangga untuk mengesahkan perselingkuhannya, meski sesungguhnya terjadinya perselingkuhan itu lebih di dominasi oleh keinginan untuk mencari tantangan dan sensasi baru belaka."

Ryeowook terkejut. Inikah hasil analisis seorang laki-laki terhadap laki-laki lain? Sekedar analisis atau karena ada maksud tertentu yang menyertainya?

"Kalau boleh kusarankan." sambung Yesung lagi. "Siapkan alternatif, semacam rencana B untuk mengantisipasi sesuatu yang tidak terduga pada rencana A-mu."

"Kupikir, kau terlalu peduli pada masalah ini." Ryeowook mendadak curiga. "Apakah itu karena kau ingin menyelamatkan pernikahan Siwon? Atau kau berpihak pada Kibum?"

"Aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun." bantah Yesung. "Dan apakah kau pikir aku sanggup menyelamatkan pernikahan Siwon atau siapapun? Sama sekali tidak. Kalau aku berhasil memengaruhimu untuk mengakhiri perselingkuhan ini, bukan berarti pula Siwon akan berhenti berselingkuh. Selama masih ada hasrat untuk melakukannya, peluang semacam itu akan selalu ada."

"Jadi?"

"Aku lebih melihat bahwa apa yang terjadi pada dirimu adalah babak awal dari apa yang kualami sekarang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Mulanya berjudi adalah permainan belaka bagiku. Sekedar melewatkan waktu luang dan variasi _clubbing_. Tapi lebih jauh kemudian, persaingan mulai berpengaruh, memunculkan sebuah ambisi. Dan ambisiku untuk memenangkan setiap perjudian mendikteku untuk terus berjudi, mengesampingkan akal sehatku bahwa pada kenyataannya aku makin jatuh dalam kekalahan. Ambisi memberiku harapan bahwa pada perjudian selanjutnya aku akan menang dan bisa melunasi kekalahanku sebelumnya. Nyatanya? Aku justru kalah dan kalah lagi."

"Sampai sekarang?"

"Itu tidak penting." Yesung menggeleng. "Apa yang perlu kau lihat adalah jangan membiarkan dirimu terjatuh makin jauh. Siwon akan terus memberimu harapan dan kau akan terus terlena untuk mengikutinya."

"Kau saja tidak mampu menghentikan dirimu sendiri, lalu mengapa kau ingin aku berhenti?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak tertolong lagi, sementara kau masih berpeluang."

_Begitukah?_ tanya Ryeowook lebih pada dirinya sendiri. _Kau pernah katakan, hanya aku yang mampu menolong diriku sendiri. Tapi, apakah aku terlihat memerlukan pertolongan? Perselingkuhan ini kulakukan dengan senang hati. Aku menikmati saat-saat itu. Meskipun sembunyi-sembunyi, mencuri-curi waktu di antara segala keterbatasan, ternyata sensasinya amat sangat menggairahkan._

_Setiap detiknya merupakan masa yang mengesankan. Dan Siwon adalah sumber detik-detik itu. Dengan cinta berkelimpahan yang di bawanya, apakah aku masih memerlukan yang lain? Jawabannya, tidak! Apalagi bila itu hanya berupa selembar pengesahan berstempel undang-undang. Sungguh tidak._

.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan sedang berjalan menikmati angin malam di _deck_ 12, ketika terdengar _homeband_ di Dance Lounge mengalunkan sebuah lagu.

_**Kiss me darling kiss me kiss me tonight...**_

_**Kiss me darling kiss and you'll be alright...**_

"Lagunya bagus, mau berdansa denganku?" pinta Ryeowook perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa." jawab Yesung jujur.

"Gampang, ikuti saja langkahku."

"Nanti kakimu terinjak."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ayolah, sekali saja." katanya sembari mengulurkan tangan. Ragu-ragu Yesung menerima uluran tangan itu.

Mereka melangkah ke tengah ruangan yang menjadi arena dansa. Ryeowook menuntun tangan kiri Yesung untuk memeluk pinggangnya, lalu jemari yang lain saling berpegangan. Kemudian di ayunkannya langkah mengikuti irama lagu.

Perlahan Yesung mengikuti irama langkah gadis itu. Langkah ke depan, ke samping, ke belakang, ke samping, ke depan lagi. Mereka begitu dekat, gadis itu bagai ada dalam pelukannya. Begitu mungil gadis itu hingga sesekali dahinya menyentuh dagu Yesung. Dan setiap kali itu pula tercium wangi yang samar dari helaian rambut gadis itu, lembut membelai seirama dengan embusan angin.

"Kau tipe orang yang cepat belajar." bisik Ryeowook menyimpan senyum.

"Tergantung pengajarnya." Yesung membalas senyum itu.

"Besok kapal singgah di Jeju?"

"Ne, ada waktu dua jam untuk berkeliling. Mau ikut denganku?" ajak Yesung.

"Kemana?"

"Chisatgae di Desa Daepo, tempat itu sangat menarik. Disana ada kumpulan bebatuan yang membentuk persegi panjang di sepanjang garis Pantai Jungmun."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ada museum, namanya Museum Haenyeo dan gereja tua St. Paul."

"Gereja tua?"

"Gereja itu ada di atas bukit. Sangat inspiratif. Sebagian dindingnya berlapis lumut, bangku-bangkunya terbuat dari kayu tua berusia puluhan tahun..."

Yesung menghentikan ceritanya. Di depannya terlihat Ryeowook terdiam dengan mata melamun. Tatapan mata gadis itu begitu kosong, bagai menampakkan kesunyian yang panjang.

"Kenapa melamun?" kata Yesung menyentuh bahunya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke gereja." bisik Ryeowook nyaris tak terdengar. Cahaya matanya mendadak muram. Gerakan dansanya yang semula bersemangat, tampak menyusut perlahan.

Yesung menyadari perubahan itu, tapi sebelum sempat bereaksi lebih jauh, begitu saja gadis itu menyandarkan diri dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu mendadak tampak begitu rapuh dan sendirian, Yesung menghela napas panjang. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu layak untuk di lindungi. Hati-hati kemudian di terimanya gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Mendadak kemudian sebuah dorongan kasar merenggut gadis itu dari pelukannya dan sebelum Yesung sadar apa yang terjadi, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam rahangnya. Yesung terhuyung beberapa langkah dan terjatuh, jeritan tertahan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Iringan musik berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Bangsat!" maki Siwon tak terkendali. Dengan marah, di burunya kembali Yesung.

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Ryeowook menghadang.

"Minggir!" hardik Siwon. "Seujung jari pun ia tak berhak menyentuhmu."

"Aku yang meminta pada Yesung untuk menemaniku berdansa." bela Ryeowook meredakan amarah Siwon. Berpuluh pasang mata mengawasi insiden itu dan beberapa orang tampak membantu Yesung untuk berdiri.

"Dasar murahan." Siwon masih memaki. Ryeowook terhenyak, tidak di sangkanya Siwon akan memakinya setajam itu. "Aku tidak membayarnya untuk melakukan ini. Aku harus menghajarnya!" Kemarahan Siwon benar-benar tidak terkendali. Di cengkramnya leher Yesung dan bersiap untuk menghujamkan pukulan.

"Andwae!" Ryeowook berusaha melerai.

"Biar saja, biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia mau." tukas Yesung datar sembari menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya. "Anggap saja ini bagian akhir dari skenario itu sehingga Kibum bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dan kita tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi."

Siwon terhenyak, mendadak seperti tersadar dari sesuatu. Refleks di edarkannya pandang meneliti deretan "penonton" di sekeliling ruangan. Tapi sosok yang di carinya tak ada dalam deretan itu. Selamat! Kibum tidak ada disana. Sesaat baru di sadarinya bahwa Kibum sudah tertidur pulas di dalam kamarnya, Junior Suite Balcony di _deck_ 9. Di dalam kamar nyaman itu bisa di pastikan Kibum tidak akan bangun hingga esok pagi.

Menyadari dirinya menjadi tontonan banyak orang, Siwon menahan diri. Di lepaskan cengkramannya lalu bergegas menyelamatkan diri. Di tariknya Ryeowook untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Untuk menghindari kericuhan muncul kembali, Ryeowook tidak membantah keinginan Siwon. Sebelum beranjak, di isyaratkannya pada Yesung untuk tidak mengikuti langkahnya. Ryeowook tidak sepenuhnya ingat apa yang terjadi sesudah itu. Yang tidak di lupakannya adalah Siwon yang marah besar dan ia harus menerima kemarahan itu tanpa syarat.

.

.

.

Menjelang dini hari, Ryeowook terbangun oleh ketukan keras di pintu kamar. Setengah sadar di temukannya dirinya tertidur di sofa. Dengan mata mengantuk di telitinya sekeliling ruangan itu. Kosong, tak ada orang lain. Dimana Siwon? Tentu dia sudah kembali ke kamar istrinya. Entah jam berapa ia meninggalkan Ryeowook semalam. Lalu Yesung?

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, terdengar sangat tidak sabar. Bergegas Ryeowook mengenakan kimono dan membuka pintu. Seorang petugas kapal menyambutnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Mianhamnida agassi, saya terpaksa membangunkan Anda dini hari begini. Tapi suami Anda..." kata petugas itu terbata.

Suami? Ryeowook terkejut. Nyaris di gelengkannya kepala membantah ucapan petugas itu dan menyangkanya salah kamar. Tapi pada detik berikutnya ingatan tentang skenario kamuflase itu membuatnya mengurungkan bantahan.

"Ne, ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung?"

"Hujan turun semalaman, tapi suami Anda bersikeras tidak mau masuk ke kabin. Sejak insiden pemukulan itu dia berada di Promenade, kehujanan sepanjang malam."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"_Medical center_."

Di klinik Ryeowook menemukan Yesung menggigil kedinginan dalam balutan selimut handuk. Di ulurkannya tangan meraba dahi laki-laki itu. Panas tinggi.

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya tapi dia tidak mau minum obat." petugas medis menjelaskan sembari menyerahkan sejumlah obat.

"Aku tidak sakit." sergah Yesung bertahan. "Aku hanya kedinginan saja."

"Suhu badanmu tinggi, itu artinya kau demam."

"Ani, aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah." Ryeowook menghentikan bantahan Yesung. "Sakit itu sesuatu yang alami, bisa datang pada siapapun dan dalam situasi apapun. Untuk apa kau sibuk membantah realitas ini?" Yesung terdiam. Ryeowook menarik lengan laki-laki itu perlahan. "Ayo, kembali ke kamar." katanya kemudian.

Di dalam kamar Ryeowook mengulurkan obat dan sebotol air mineral. "Minumlah." katanya lembut tapi dengan nada tak terbantah. "Lalu buka bajumu."

Yesung terbatuk ketika mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. "Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Punggungmu perlu di oles obat ini, supaya hangat dan membuat tidurmu pulas." Ryeowook menunjukkan obat gosok yang di bawanya.

"Jinjja?" Yesung ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya."

"Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan. Hasilnya bisa kau lihat besok pagi."

Yesung tak mampu membantah lagi. Perlahan di bukanya baju dan menyediakan punggungnya dengan pasrah. Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata mengamati punggung itu. Dengan otot bahu yang kokoh serta garis urat yang liat, seakan menampakkan ketangguhan dan kekerasan menghadapi kehidupan. _Kehidupan keras macam apakah yang telah kau jalani_? Ryeowook menghentikan pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Segera di oleskannya obat penghangat pada punggung itu dan di lakukannya sedikit pijatan pada bahu Yesung.

"Wow,kau pintar memijat rupanya. Pijatanmu nyaman sekali." puji Yesung.

"Anggap saja ini bonus." Ryeowook menyelesaikan pijitannya. "Kalau boleh tahu, kebodohan apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Mengapa tidak masuk ke kamar?"

"Ada Siwon bersamamu."

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau berhujan-hujanan seperti ini. Ada perpustakaan, _game center_, _picture house_, bar atau apa saja yang bisa menghindarkanmu dari hujan."

"Aku sedang ingin menghukum diriku sendiri." gumam Yesung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua kesalahan yang telah kulakukan."

"Maksudmu untuk kecanduanmu berjudi? Kau pikir apakah itu solusi? Apakah dengan melakukan hukuman itu lalu utangmu lunas?"

Yesung terdiam, bagai kehilangan kata-kata. Sejurus kemudian di helanya napas panjang sembari membaringkan tubuh di atas dipan miliknya.

"Barangkali aku sedang putus asa sekarang."

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku, hanya aku yang mampu menolong diriku sendiri. Sekarang agaknya kalimat itu berbalik padamu." ucap Ryeowook sembari membentangkan selimut untuk Yesung.

"Bumerang, senjata makan tuan." Yesung tersenyum pahit. Ryeowook melihat kepahitan itu, sekilas bagai becermin. Dan di lihatnya kepahitan yang sama persis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah mengantuk. Tidurlah." kata gadis itu kemudian membenahi letak selimut Yesung.

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih. Selamat malam."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis mendengarkan kalimat yang di ucapkan Yesung barusan. Melihat laki-laki itu mulai memejamkan matanya, Ryeowook segera mematikan lampu. Dalam gelap, di amatinya tidur laki-laki itu.

_Kita berdua adalah pecundang_, pikir gadis itu dalam kesunyian. _Aku membiarkan diri terhanyut dalam dosa perselingkuhan, sementara kau terjebak dalam perjudian demi mengejar ambisi untuk menang dan mendapatkan harta._

_Bagaimana kita akan mengakhiri ini semua? Mungkinkah kita akan mendapatkan kesempatan lain? Kesempatan untuk berhenti dari semua kepahitan ini, lalu memilih jalan lain dan menjadi sosok baru di kemudian hari?_

Perlahan Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Di simpannya pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya. Di pejamkannya mata menidurkan diri. Di luar, langit dini hari masih gelap gulita.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Yap! Freaky kembali lagi membawa chapter 2 XD Chapter yang ini (sedikit) lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya karena di chapter ini Freaky mau jelasin semua gimana Ryeowook umma bisa di jadikan selingkuhannya Siwon ahjussi XD Sebelumnya, Freaky mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para readers terlebih dahulu ^o^

**2kim** : Antara Ryeowook, Siwon dan Kibum mereka dulu tidak punya hubungan apa-apa jadi Ryeowook dan Kibum emang gak saling kenal XD Gomawo sudah review ^o^

**Guest 3** : Gak ada NC untuk chapter ini dan chapter depan ^o^ Freaky emang nulis kata "bercinta" tapi yang Freaky maksud itu seperti berpacaran biasa gitu XD Gomawo sudah review ^o^

**Uruskyclouds** : Freaky lines berapa? Silahkan cek di bio Freaky XD Tapi tolong, jangan manggil Freaky dengan sebutan "unni" oke? Mendingan kamu panggil Freaky/Dee aja XD Gomawo sudah review ^o^

**R'Rin4869** : Yup! Tebakan kamu benar! XD Ini emang sebenarnya bukan FF tapi bukan berarti ini Freaky bikin ini mengikuti novel genre romance dewasa pada umumnya XD Freaky hanya mencoba mengubah gaya penulisan Freaky untuk cerita ini saja dan berhubung Freaky suka dengan penggunaan kata yang sedikit berat jadi ceritanya juga berat XD Walau tidak seberat gas elpiji 3 kilo XD Gomawo sudah review ^o^

Yang kemarin minta Kibum nongol, tuh udah Freaky munculin XD Yang minta YeWook dan SiWook moment-nya di tambah, sudah Freaky tambah XD Yang pengen liat aksi Kibum manja-manjaan sama Siwon, udah ada juga XD Yang minta di follback Twitter-nya, udah Freaky follback XD And once again, Freaky wanna say...

**BIG THANKS TO :**

_**Nasumichan Uharu, anin arlunerz, cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee, 2kim, FikaClouds, RITA THA ROSITA, meidi96, EternalClouds2421, adel, Yulia CloudSomnia, ryeofha2125, ryeosomnia, ayukssnt, Guest 3, ChoiMerry-Chan, uruskyclouds, dyahYWS, Veeclouds, Mlie, R'Rin4869**_

See you on next chapter and don't forget to ...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**KEKASIH GELAP"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Choi Si Won (Siwon)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Choi/Kim Ki Bum (Kibum)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**3 (Three)**_

**Genre:**

_**Drama – Hurt**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**HARI KETIGA"**_

Kapal berlabuh di Pulau Jeju, pulau terbesar di Korea yang terletak di sebelah selatan Semenanjung Korea. Yesung sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak pagi. _Jeans_ biru, _t-shirt_ hitam dan sepatu kets. Tampak segar dan muda.

"Kau betul-betul akan pergi?" Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Ya, mengapa tidak?" jawab Yesung antusias.

"Tapi kau masih sakit."

"Apakah menurutmu aku masih tampak sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Apakah dengan alasan sesepele itu aku harus tidur di kabin sepanjang hari dan melewatkan kesempatan menikmati pulau ini?

"Tapi…" Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah." Yesung menarik lengan Ryeowook. "Tidur bisa kulakukan dimana saja dan kapan saja. Sungguh bodoh bila aku harus melewatkan semuanya hanya demi sebuah tidur."

"Baiklah! Ayo, kita pergi!" Akhirnya Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan penuh semangat.

Gereja tua St. Paul berdiri di atas sebuah bukit, ada banyak pepohonan hijau di sekitarnya. Teduh, menawarkan kedamaian pada setiap orang. Dinding bangunan yang sebagian besar mengelupas, menampakkan bata merah berlapis lumut alami. Di bagian dalam ada altar sederhana dengan lilin di beberapa sudut. Deretan bangku-bangku tua berjajar rapi, siap menyambut siapapun yang datang.

Ryeowook berdiri mematung di ambang pintu gereja beberapa saat. "Aku ingin sendirian." katanya kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di bawah." Yesung mengangguk maklum tanpa bertanya lebih jauh.

Yesung berjalan-jalan mengitari kawasan itu. Tidak banyak turis yang datang. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung asing, selebihnya adalah pengunjung berparas Korea. Barangkali penduduk setempat. Sesaat Yesung menemukan seorang Ibu tampak sedang sibuk memperbaiki roda kereta dorong anaknya. Tapi dari apa yang di lakukannya, terlihat bahwa Ibu itu sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Naluri Yesung segera tergerak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Ibu?" katanya menawarkan bantuan.

"Ini roda kereta dorong bayi saya tidak bisa bergerak, saya sudah kehabisan akal." keluh Ibu itu dengan logat Jeju yang khas.

"Akan saya coba memperbaikinya."

Yesung mengambil alih kereta dorong itu. Di telitinya sesaat dan di temukannya ada satu sekrup pengunci roda yang terlepas. Bila tidak di temukannya sekrup pengganti, harus di carinya alternatif lain.

"Anda berasal dari mana?" tanya Ibu itu sembari menggendong anaknya.

"Cheonan."

"Pelancongkah?" Yesung mengangguk singkat membenarkan perkataan Ibu itu.

"Anda pergi dengan siapa kesini?"

"Teman." Yesung menunjuk ke arah bukit. "Dia sedang ada disana."

Pada saat yang sama terlihat Ryeowook menuruni tangga bukit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Diakah?" tanya Ibu itu menatap Ryeowook lebih lama. Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Cantik sekali, pasti bukan teman biasa." tukas Ibu itu lagi.

Yesung tersipu dan mendadak gugup, kehilangan kata-kata. Ketika langkah Ryeowook makin mendekat, di sibukkannya diri dengan kereta dorong bayi itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ryeowook memberi salam, Ibu itu membalas salam Ryeowook.

"Mianhae, Anda harus menunggu dulu. Teman Anda ini sedang memperbaiki kereta dorong bayi saya."

"Gwenchana." Ryeowook tersenyum. Di belainya anak dalam pelukan Ibu itu. "Putra Ibu ini berapa umurnya? Tampan sekali."

"Lima belas bulan, namanya Lee Donghae."

"Donghae-ah, mau ikut ahjumma jalan-jalan?" ajak Ryeowook pada anak itu.

"Dia sekarang sedang belajar untuk berjalan." Ibu itu menurunkan Donghae dari pelukannya. "Tapi anak ini sangat malas. Dia tidak mau melangkah jika tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik hatinya, dia baru mau berjalan sendiri bila menginginkan sesuatu. Akibatnya, sampai sekarang dia belum lancar berjalan sendiri."

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar."

Ryeowook beranjak dan membeli beberapa balon beraneka warna. Sesaat kemudian, dengan balon tersebut di rayunya laki-laki kecil itu untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Berhasil! Donghae bersorak melihat balon yang di bawa Ryeowook. Sigap di ulurkannya tangan mencoba menjangkau balon-balon itu. Langkah kecilnya tertatih-tatih mendekati Ryeowook yang ada di depannya.

Setiap kali hampir terraih, Ryeowook menjauh lagi sehingga memacu Donghae untuk terus melangkah mendekat. Begitu terus hingga beberapa putaran. Dan laki-laki kecil itu tidak putus asa, dengan semangat penuh terus di kejarnya Ryeowook dan mencoba meraih balon yang di inginkannya. Ibunya dan Ryeowook terus memanggil-manggil nama Donghae untuk memberikan semangat.

Sesaat kemudian tampak langkah anak itu makin membaik. Keseimbangannya terjaga membuat langkah kecilnya makin mantap dan tidak goyah. Di belakang, ibu Donghae mengikuti langkah putranya sembari bertepuk tangan memberi semangat. Di kejauhan Yesung mengamati adegan itu. Rupanya dia sudah selesai memperbaiki kereta Ibu tersebut.

Sebentar kemudian Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya, di tunggunya Donghae. Dengan sigap, laki-laki kecil itu meraih balon impiannya dan bersorak kegirangan. Ryeowook tertawa dan meraih anak itu dalam pelukannya. Mendadak kemudian Ibu Donghae mengambil sebuah kamera polaroid dari dalam tasnya.

"Kebetulan saya membawa kamera ini. Mari saya foto kalian, nanti gambarnya bisa kalian bawa pulang sebagai kenang-kenangan." katanya sembari mendorong Yesung ke arah Ryeowook dan Donghae untuk ikut berfoto.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, Yesung menempatkan diri di samping Ryeowook. "Ah, mana boleh begitu! Kalian ini kan sepasang kekasih, haruslah tampak mesra." seru Ibu itu.

Mendengar hal itu, mendadak pipi Yesung dan Ryeowook merona dadu. Mereka tampak tersipu dan salah tingkah. Sebelum mereka sempat berpikir lebih jauh, begitu saja Ibu Donghae mengambil tindakan sebagai layaknya pengarah gaya. Di aturnya lengan Yesung sedemikian rupa untuk memeluk Ryeowook dan Donghae. Salah tingkah keduanya makin menjadi, tapi instruksi "sang pengarah gaya" sungguh tidak dapat di tolak. Pasrah saja mereka berdua mengikuti arahan Ibu Donghae.

"Kalian ini sepasang kekasih, tapi tampak malu-malu begitu. Aneh sekali." komentar Ibu Donghae sembari bereaksi dengan kameranya.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa lembar foto tercetak sempurna. Begitu bagus adegan dalam foto itu. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook yang sedang menggendong Donghae. Ketiganya tertawa lepas menampakkan kebahagiaan, di latar belakangi balon warna-warni yang melengkapi gambaran kebahagiaan itu.

"Foto yang bagus. Kalian tampak seperti keluarga muda yang bahagia." ucap Ibu Donghae melihat hasil karyanya. Di ambilnya sebuah foto untuk dirinya sendiri. Selebihnya di berikannya pada Ryeowook. "Akan kusimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan, siapa tahu kita akan berjumpa lagi."

"Gamsahamnida." Ryeowook menerima foto itu.

"Kali ini bolehlah kupinjamkan Donghaeku pada kalian, tapi suatu saat nanti kalian akan berfoto dengan Donghae kalian sendiri." Ibu itu mengerling penuh arti.

Ryeowook tercenung. Kalimat itu seakan menyentuh hatinya. _Donghaeku sendiri? Mungkinkah kumiliki seorang putra dalam kehidupanku di masa nanti? _Mereka lalu berpisah. Ibu Donghae pamit dan menjauh. Dari dalam kereta dorongnya, Donghae melambai-lambaikan tangan kecilnya.

"Anak kecil yang bersemangat." gumam Ryeowook membalas lambaian itu. Di simpannya kesedihan berpisah dengan laki-laki kecil itu.

"Kau yang mengubahnya." tukas Yesung mengamati Donghae yang makin menjauh. "Bertemu denganmu membuat kemalasannya berubah menjadi semangat yang luar biasa."

"Sebenarnya dia bukan anak pemalas, tapi seorang anak dengan tipe orientasi. Artinya, dia mau melakukan sesuatu karena ada tujuan tertentu yang akan di raihnya. Donghae bukan tipe anak yang mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan."

"Bukan tipe anak yang mau melakukan sesuatu dengan sia-sia begitu saja."

"Tidak seperti kita."

"Ya, kita melakukan sesuatu dengan sia-sia, menjalani hidup tanpa arah."

"Kita tidak punya tujuan, bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya kita inginkan."

"Jadi, kita tidak lebih pintar dari anak berusia lima belas bulan?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu bersamaan dan tertawa lepas. Lebih untuk menertawakan diri sendiri. Tawa yang pahit dan getir.

.

.

.

Di lorong kabin, di depan pintu kamar, serumpun bunga mawar merah muda menyambut kedatangan mereka. Begitu cantik dan segar rumpun bunga itu dengan tetesan embun di antara helai-helai kelopaknya.

"Pasti untukmu." tebak Yesung tepat. Ryeowook meneliti kartu pengirim yang terselip di bunga itu.

_**Kutunggu di Mediterranean.**_

_**Terrace, deck 12.**_

Lalu sebuah paraf khas yang amat di kenalnya, Choi Siwon. Tentu saja, siapa lagi?

"Apakah aku harus menemuinya?" gumam Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

"Seharian kau bersamaku, tentunya dia sudah menahan kecemburuannya sedemikian rupa." Yesung menahan tawa. "Jadi, kalau kau tak menemuinya, pasti imajinasi negatifnya akan melantur kemana-mana dan membuatnya membara. Lagipula, perempuan mana yang mampu menolak rayuan bunga seindah ini?"

"Sialan kau!" sembur Ryeowook melempar bantal kearah Yesung.

Dengan mudah Yesung berkelit. Sigap di tangkapnya bantal itu dan di lemparkannya balik kearah Ryeowook. Sesaat kemudian perang bantal pecah dan ruangan kamar itu penuh dengan hamburan tawa dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah lama berlalu di Mediterranean Terrace, namun beberapa tamu terlihat masih menikmati _dessert_-nya atau barangkali semacam _late supper_. Beberapa orang ada yang memilih _wine_.

Di teras itu embusan angin malam begitu lembut. Langit sungguh cerah sehingga membuat bulan tampak begitu bercahaya, di lengkapi dengan taburan kerlip bintang di sekelilingnya. Hujan yang semalam begitu deras, sungguh tak bersisa sedikitpun malam ini. Malam yang begitu sempurna. Siwon sudah menunggu di meja sudut ketika Ryeowook muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kau kemana saja seharian ini? Aku rindu sekali." sambut Siwon meraih Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

Dengan lembut Ryeowook berkelit. "Chisatgae. Kalian kemana?"

Siwon mengeluh. "Kibum mual sepanjang hari. Jadi, kami di kapal terus. Dia tidak mau turun, tapi juga tidak mau kutinggal. Jadi, begitulah…aku bagai terpenjara."

"Mengapa mengeluh? Itu bawaan bayi, anakmu, hasil karyamu. Sudah sepantasnya kalau Kibum melibatkanmu untuk ikut menanggungnya." kata Ryeowook ringan.

"Solidaritas peremupan?"

"Mungkin."

"Apa yang kau lihat disana?" Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Nuguya?" tanya Siwon menyelidik

"Namanya Donghae." Ryeowook terdiam sesaat. "Dia menyadarkanku bahwa apa yang kulakukan selama ini tidak jelas arahnya, hanya kesia-siaan belaka." katanya kemudian.

"Kau mendapatkan cintaku." Siwon meraih jemari Ryeowook, meremasnya dengan lembut. "Apakah itu sesuatu yang sia-sia bagimu?"

Ryeowook tercenung. Kebimbangan menguasainya hingga dia kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku…" katanya tak selesai.

"Aku mencintaimu, apakah itu tidak cukup?" Siwon mempererat genggamannya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya? Apa kau memerlukan pengesahan secara hukum, begitu?"

Ryeowook terkejut. Di tatapnya Siwon tepat di manik mata, mencoba mencari kesungguhan di balik mata itu.

"Bila itu kau dapatkan, apakah itu jaminan kebahagiaanmu?" Siwon membalas tatapan tajam itu. "Bila ya, baik! Akan kulakukan!"

"Jeongmal?" Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon pasti. "Aku mencintaimu maka akan kulakukan apapun keinginanmu. Tentu dengan segala keterbatasanku. Kalau kau ingin pernikahan yang sah, akan kulakukan untukmu. Tapi, harus kau sadari bahwa aku tidak mungkin menceraikan Kibum. Karena itu, posisimu adalah nomor dua dan karenanya…mianhae, kau harus terima kenyataan bahwa tidak mungkin bagimu untuk kutampilkan di depan umum. Kau bersedia?"

Ryeowook terhenyak. Semacam inikah posisi yang di tawarkan Siwon untuknya?

"Itu realitasnya." lanjut Siwon seakan membaca isi benak gadis itu. "Karena itu, lihatlah hatimu sendiri. Pertimbangkanlah apakah ini kebahagiaan yang kau cari itu."

Ryeowook termenung sejurus lamanya. Lalu di lihatnya dirinya sendiri. Inikah kebahagiaan yang di inginkannya selama ini? Meraih cinta dalam genggaman tapi menyembunyikan diri sedemikian rupa? Benarkah ini yang di inginkannya? Siapkah dia dengan semua ini?

Ryeowook belum selesai dengan pertimbangan-pertimbangan itu ketika mendadak kemudian alarm kapal berbunyi nyaring.

"Kebakaran!" teriak seseorang entah siapa.

Seketika itu juga keributan membuncah. Kepanikan melanda dan membuat para penumpang tak terkendali bergerak untuk menyelamatkan diri tak tentu arah. Kekacauan berserakan dimana-mana berbaur dengan jerit dan tangisan. Ryeowook masih dalam keterkejutan dan belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi ketika Siwon meloncat dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya begitu saja.

"Kibum!" seru Siwon keras dan bagai gerak refleks dia segera berlari mencari istrinya. Sama sekali tak di pedulikannya Ryeowook yang pada detik yang lalu ada dalam pelukannya.

Di kursinya Ryeowook duduk membeku dalam keterkejutan yang panjang. Reaksi spontan yang barusan di lihatnya pada diri Siwon adalah realitas. Suatu kenyataan yang menghanguskan bangunan mimpi dan harapan yang selama ini di susunnya satu demi satu. Hangus sudah.

_Akankah kapal ini hangus juga seperti mimpiku barusan?_ Ryeowook membiarkan pertanyaan itu berlalu begitu saja. Demikian juga kekacauan dan kepanikan yang melanda di sekelilingnya, sama sekali tidak di hiraukannya. Dia tetap berdiam diri di kursinya, menikmati embusan dingin angin malam.

Sesaat di rasakannya kesedihan itu, bagai ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Tapi ternyata hanya sesaat, selebihnya seperti ada kelegaan mengalir dalam benaknya. Lalu sesuatu seperti melepaskannya dari sebuah beban, simpul jeratnya terlepas dan dia bagai melayang ringan. Apakah itu?

"Ryeowook-ah." Sebuah tepukan di bahu mencairkan kebekuan gadis itu. Refleks dia menoleh. Yesung berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut muka penuh kekhawatiran yang tak tersembunyikan. "Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne." Ryeowook mengiyakan. "Ada kebakaran?"

"Aniyo." Yesung menggeleng. "Hanya ada sedikit asap di dapur. Barangkali masakan hangus atau apalah, tapi rupanya seorang penumpang yang kebetulan melihat itu panik dan langsung mengaktifkan alarm. Sekarang sudah teratasi."

Ryeowook melihat sekelilingnya. Benar juga, situasi yang tadi begitu kacau dan hiruk pikuk, kini telah tenang kembali. Meskipun menyisakan meja dan kursi yang porak poranda.

"Selendangmu." Yesung mengulurkan selendang dan mengalungkannya pada bahu Ryeowook. "Kau selalu lupa membawanya, sementara angin malam begitu dingin. Jadi, kupikir kau pasti akan memerlukannya."

"Gomawo." bisik Ryeowook nyaris tanpa suara. Di rasakannya hangat menyentuh bahunya, bukan karena balutan selendang itu, tapi lebih karena getar yang menyertai gerakan selendang itu. "Mengapa kau selalu menemukan aku?"

Yesung kemudian duduk di samping Ryeowook, sekilas terlihat dia begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. "Kau curiga aku mengikutimu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Dia tidak memerlukan jawaban lebih lanjut. Dia tahu Yesung tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kartu yang menyertai rangkaian mawar merah muda untuknya tadi tentulah merupakan petunjuk yang jelas bagi Yesung untuk menemukannya di teras ini.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku…ingin bersandar di bahumu. Bolehkah?"

Yesung tertegun. Sesaat di tatapnya Ryeowook tepat di manik mata gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi Ryeowook tak mampu menunggu lebih lama. Dia benar-benar goyah sekarang, pertahanannya sudah sampai di ujung jalan dan dia sungguh memerlukan sandaran itu.

Pada detik selanjutnya begitu saja di rebahkannya diri pada bahu Yesung. Lalu di luar kendalinya, bening air matanya menetes jatuh. Begitu saja di lepaskannya beban itu, pelepasan diri dari suatu jerat. Dan bahu Yesung membantunya melakukan itu. Bahu yang hangat dan kokoh. Hati laki-laki itu tersentuh dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke kepala Ryeowook. Membelai helaian rambut halus gadis itu dengan lembut dan perlahan.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Yuhuuu~ Freaky datang membawa chapter 3 XD Sebelumnya Freaky minta maaf karena chapter yang ini pendek pake banget -_-V Idenya kesedot(?) untuk chapter 4 alias chapter terakhir dari FF ini dan special chapter yang akan datang XD Kok ada special chapter? Anggap itu bonus dari Freaky buat para readers yang udah memberikan review di FF ini XD

Dan Freaky membawa cast baru (cameo lebih tepatnya XD ) yaitu LEE DONG HAE XD Tadinya Freaky kepengen pake Eunhyuk buat di jadiin anak kecil itu cuman setelah Freaky gak sengaja liat foto-foto Donghae yang imutnya hasemeleh banget jadi Freaky pun berubah pikiran XD Emaknya Donghae siapa? Silahkan para readers bayangkan seorang PARK JUNG SOO alias LEETEUK yang cantik itu jadi emak-emak XD Tadinya pengen pake KIM HEE CHUL cuman dia kelewat cantik dan terlalu galak buat sang pangeran ikan dari Mokpo XD

Okelah, Freaky mau jawab dulu pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari para readers semua ^o^

**EternalClouds2421**: Yesung mulai suka gak sama Ryeowook? Hmmm, silahkan kamu tebak sendiri XD Freaky udah kasih petunjuknya di chapter ini XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**R'Rin4869**: Alurnya emang sengaja Freaky bikin lambat dan scene-nya sedikit, biar imajinasi para readers itu bisa ngebayangin kalo diri mereka menjadi seorang Kim Ryeowook XD Gomawo udah suka sama FF ini dan gomawo udah review ^o^

**ChoiMerry-Chan**: Kapan hubungan gelap SiWook akan terbongkar? Temukan jawabannya di chapter depan XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**Wookwook**: Eits, Ryeowook gak Freaky jadikan yeoja perebut suami orang yah disini XD Dia disini hanya terjebak dalam cinta yang semu *ceileh* yang di berikan oleh Siwon XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**Jung hyo ra**: Tulisan Freaky gak berubah kok, hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan beda dari FF yang pernah Freaky buat sebelumnya XD Siwon udah ngambil keperawanan Ryeowook belum? Yap! Si kuda mesum itu udah ngambil keperawanan di...bibir Ryeowook umma XD Tapi keperawanan yang satunya lagi hanya bisa di ambil sama Yesung appa *smirk* XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**Kirefa**: "Hanamizuki" terpaksa di hapus karena Freaky kehabisan ide T^T Ending FF itu? Berhubung Freaky pecinta official couple di SJ jadi kamu pasti udah tau endingnya kayak gimana *wink* XD Nanti klimaksnya Kibum bakalan tau perselingkuhan suaminya? Hmmm, Freaky gak bisa jawab sekarang XD Naik rate? Tidak, Freaky kapok bikin yang aneh-aneh XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**TokTok**: Kerjaannya Yesung appa? Yah setara kayak Siwon cuman kurang sukses aja sih XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

Hmmm, banyak yang nanya kira-kira FF ini akan berakhir dengan SiWook apa YeWook XD Dan Freaky hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat...

**R-A-H-A-S-I-A** XD

Sebelumnya Freaky mau minta maaf karena banyak yang minta SiBum moment-nya di tambah tapi Freaky malah menambah YeWook serta SiWook moment dan berhubung stok idenya lagi habis jadi...yah gitu deh XD Oh iya, ada yang pengen berteman sama Freaky Virus? Follow Twitter Freaky di _** cloudee3424**_ ^o^ Freaky ganti akun dan username soalnya XD (Cek bio Freaky untuk lebih lanjut XD ) I wanna say...

**BIG THANKS TO :**

_**Meyy, meidi96, Guest 4, Reeeee, Nasumichan Uharu, cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee, EternalClouds2421, purpleaddict, Veeclouds, FikaClouds, ryeofha2125, 2kim, R'Rin4869, najika bunny, ChoiMerry-Chan, wookwook, Hyeojin08, dyahYWS, ryeosomnia, jung hyo ra, Kirefa, TokTok, Yulia CloudSomnia**_

Mau tahu ending FF ini kayak gimana? XD Jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**KEKASIH GELAP"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Choi Si Won (Siwon)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Choi/Kim Ki Bum (Kibum)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**4 (Four)**_

**Genre:**

_**Drama – Hurt**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**HARI KEEMPAT"**_

"Berbahagialah orang yang bisa menangis karena sesungguhnya dia telah berhasil melakukan satu pelepasan." kata Yesung sembari menaburkan bubuk merica pada telur _scramble_-nya.

Ini sarapan mereka yang terakhir di atas kapal. Sebentar sore kapal akan berlabuh di pelabuhan di daerah Mokpo.

Ryeowook mengangkat mata. "Kau menyindirku?"

"Mungkin." Yesung tersenyum lebar. "_Nice crying_."

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menertawakan kesedihanku."

"Sedih? Hei, lihatlah dirimu!" Yesung menepuk jemari Ryeowook, seakan menyadarkannya dari sesuatu. "Semalam memang kau menangis, tapi pagi ini kesedihan itu sungguh tak tersisa, bahkan bekasnya pun tak ada. Becerminlah dan lihat betapa cerahnya kau hari ini. Matamu begitu bercahaya yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat sejak hari pertama kita bertemu."

"Kau sedang berusaha menghiburku?" tanya Ryeowook dingin.

"Aniyo." Yesung menggeleng jujur. "Sungguh aku melihatmu sebagai sosok yang baru hari ini."

"Jinjjayo?" Ryeowook melunak.

"Itu pendapatku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu semalam dan bukan hakku untuk tahu lebih jauh. Aku bukan wartawan _infotainment_ dan kau juga bukan _public figure_. Tapi kurasa kau mengalami sesuatu yang luar biasa, semacam pelepasan seperti yang kukatakan tadi dan itu membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang baru hari ini."

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Analisis yang sangat tepat. Sedemikian mudahkah dirinya terbaca? Tapi baiklah, memang tidak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan lagi.

"Semalam aku telah mengambil keputusan." katanya kemudian. Ia telah mengambil keputusan itu bahwa ia ingin bersikap jujur, apa adanya. Juga terhadap Yesung.

"Tentang apa?" Yesung menunggu.

"Siwon. Aku ingin...hubungan ini berakhir." Yesung terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Gerakan mengunyahnya terhenti.

"Bagaimanapun, aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Dia..." Ryeowook berpaling, menyembunyikan likuid bening di ujung matanya.

"Kau...mencintainya?"

"Ne, tapi sesudah pelepasan itu aku merasa seperti terbebas dari sesuatu. Hatiku terasa begitu ringan."

"Apa Siwon setuju dengan keputusanmu itu?"

"Molla, ini baru keputusan sepihak."

"Bagaimana bila dia tidak mau melepaskanmu?"

"Kita akan segera mengetahuinya, untuk itu aku memerlukan bantuanmu. Siang ini juga aku harus menemui Siwon. Karena itu, pastikan kau bisa membebaskannya dari Kibum untuk sementara waktu."

"Berapa lama?

"Satu jam. Bagaimana?"

"Baik, dimana kau akan menemui Siwon?"

"Tatami Room, _deck_ 8."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuusahakan Kibum betah di perpustakaan atau paling tidak di taman bermain anak di _deck_ 10 dan 12. Cukup jauh dari kalian."

"Terima kasih." Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"Tapi...apa kau yakin dengan keputusan itu?" tanya Yesung hati-hati.

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat. "Bila seseorang telah meraih kebebasan, sanggupkah dia melepaskannya kembali? Barangkali dengan berbagai pertimbangan, ada orang-orang yang sanggup atau terpaksa melakukan itu. Tapi akan kupastikan bahwa aku bukan salah satu di antaranya." ucap Ryeowook memastikan dengan hati yang begitu teguh.

.

.

.

Tatami Room adalah sebuah ruangan kecil bersekat dinding tipis. Sesuai namanya, ruangan itu bergaya interior khas Jepang. Hanya ada meja kecil di tengah dan di kelilingi empat busa tipis sebagai alas duduk. Ada lukisan perempuan berkimono di salah satu dindingnya, sementara pada salah satu sudut ada vas bunga dengan ranting pohon bambu. Di tambah dengan alunan musik Kitaro yang mengalun perlahan, lengkap sudah atmosfer Jepang yang tercipta.

Di ujung meja Ryeowook berdiam diri. Di persiapkannya diri dengan baik. Betapapun keteguhan hati itu telah di milikinya, tak bisa di sangkal bahwa pada sisi hatinya yang lain terjadi keguncangan yang tak terhindarkan. Bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk mengambil keputusan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu sorong itu terbuka. Siwon berdiri di ambang pintu. Sejenak keraguan tampak menguasainya, tersirat jelas betapa laki-laki itu tampak canggung dan gugup. Ryeowook menatap lamat, baru kali ini di lihatnya Siwon seperti itu. Biasanya dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang mahir mengatur sikap, kemampuan adaptasi yang tinggi sesuai dengan kapasitasnya sebagai eksekutif muda yang sukses.

Tapi sekarang? Saat ini dia lebih mirip dengan seorang anak sekolah dasar yang tertangkap basah saat mencontek. Mungkinkah itu karena apa yang di lakukannya semalam? Karena ia meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja di antara kepanikan bunyi alarm?

"Kata Yesung, kau mencariku?" terlihat jelas Siwon sedang menekan kegugupannya.

"Ne." Ryeowook mengangguk dingin. Dan Ryeowook terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Begitu dingin suara itu, nyaris sedingin es batu. Ah, mengapa begini? Mengapa mereka begitu kaku satu sama lain? Kemana perginya hari-hari berlumur madu seperti yang mereka reguk selama ini?

"Soal semalam, maaf, aku..." Siwon terhenti, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." tukas Ryeowook tenang.

"Aku sedemikian gugup dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. " Siwon memaparkan pembelaan diri. "Yang terpikir olehku adalah Kibum yang tidak bisa berenang dan dia..."

_Sedang mengandung_, sambung Ryeowook dalam hati. _Dan kau tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengetahui bahwa aku juga tak bisa berenang._

"Sudah sepatutnya kau melakukan itu." kata Ryeowook dengan ketenangan terjaga. "Jangan menyesali dirimu. Kau telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

"Tapi aku meninggalkanmu." bantah Siwon menyesal.

"Manusia dengan segala keterbatasannya. Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu lebih dari semuanya." Siwon meraih jemari Ryeowook dan mengecupnya lembut.

Ryeowook menahan diri. Di sadarinya bahwa jurang menganga lebar di depannya. Sekali ia salah melangkah, habislah sudah. Dan kecupan itu, meski lembut menyentuh hati, bisa saja menjadi pendorong ke dalam jurang maut tersebut.

"Berhentilah." Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan jemarinya.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon menahan jemari itu dalam genggamannya.

"Maksudku...kita sudah selesai."

"Andwae!" tolak Siwon kuat, menampakkan dengan jelas ketidaksetujuannya. "Aku tahu kau patut marah atas sikapku semalam. Tapi itu tidak cukup menjadi alasan untuk menghentikan hubungan kita. Aku mencintaimu dan karenanya aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dengan alasan apapun." lanjutnya dengan ketegasan tak terbantah.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Ryeowook berkeras melepaskan diri. "Aku punya keinginan lain, tidak sekedar menjadi kekasih gelap begini."

"Baik, aku akan menikahimu!"

"Ani, bukan itu yang kuinginkan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Cinta."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku mencintaimu!"

Ryeowook menggeleng perlahan. "Yang kau punya adalah cinta yang terbelah. Dan itu tidak cukup untukku. Kupastikan, Kibum pun demikian."

"Kau mau aku menceraikan Kibum?"

"Ani, karena itupun belum cukup untukku."

"Jadi, apa maumu sebenarnya?" Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, nyaris kehilangan kesabaran.

"Sebenarnya adalah karena aku telah melihat dirimu dan diriku yang sesungguhnya." ucap Ryeowook tetap dengan ketenangan terjaga, dengan emosi yang betul-betul terkendali. "Pada sangkamu kau mencintaiku, tapi sesungguhnya aku hanyalah sekedar tamu di teras hatimu. Sebagai tamu, tentulah kau perlakukan aku dengan istimewa. Dan sebagai tamu, kubawa sesuatu yang indah bagimu, sebagai variasi penyegar kehidupanmu. Tapi tamu tetaplah tamu. Waktuku hanya sesaat, hakku sangat terbatas. Begitu kuambil lebih dari yang sepatutnya, maka jadilah aku sebagai duri dalam daging dalam hidupmu."

"Aniyo, Ryeowook-ah, tidak seperti itu." bantah Siwon.

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri." sambung Ryeowook tak peduli. "Tidakkah kau sadari bahwa sesungguhnya kau mencintai Kibum? Aku telah melihatnya semalam. Ketika nalurimu memilih untuk menyelamatkan Kibum sementara aku ada di sisimu, itu sesungguhnya karena cinta pada alam bawah sadarmu yang menggerakkannya. Kibum yang ada di sana, bukan aku."

"Mianhae, itu..." Siwon tergugu.

"Jangan meminta maaf untuk kejujuran yang telah kau lakukan karena sesungguhnya itulah keutamaan yang harus kita punya. Kejujuranmu telah menuntunku untuk tahu dimana aku seharusnya menempatkan diri."

"Jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan, sayang. Kau sedang emosi sekarang, kecewa atas sikapku semalam."

"Sungguh tidak, aku justru sangat rasional saat ini."

"Ryeowook-ah, jebal. Dengarkanlah dulu penjelasan dariku." Siwon memohon penuh harap. Ryeowook menggeleng, sekuat tenaga di keraskannya hati.

"Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melupakan kebersamaan kita." katanya mempertahankan diri. "Tapi bila di teruskan, kita akan terluka lebih dalam lagi."

"Aku tak akan mampu melakukan ini."

"Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi waktu akan membantumu. Apalagi nanti sesudah anakmu lahir, dia akan membawa kehidupan baru bagimu dan Kibum. Dan sesudah itu, baru kau sadari bahwa aku telah menjadi sekedar kenang-kenangan belaka."

"Tidak akan!" Siwon berkeras diri. Ryeowook menghela napasnya dalam, di tepuknya lembut jemari Siwon di atas meja. Gerakannya lebih mirip seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Lihat saja bagaimana waktu akan mengubahmu."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Ryeowook meneliti arlojinya. Batas waktu hampir berakhir. "Waktumu sudah habis." katanya mengingatkan. "Aku meminta Yesung untuk menemani Kibum selama satu jam, jadi sekarang tentu dia sudah mulai gelisah mencarimu."

"Tidak!" tolak Siwon bertahan.

"Bukankah kau pernah katakan akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan?" tantang Ryeowook. "Nah, sekarang aku memintamu untuk pergi. Pergilah."

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Lama, bagai saling mempertahankan keinginan diri. Masing-masing mengeraskan hati untuk adu kekuatan. Pada detik berikutnya Siwon menyerah. Di sadarinya betapa teguh Ryeowook dengan keputusannya itu. Sinar mata gadis itu menampakkan tekad yang tak tergoyahkan. Dan Siwon menghargai keputusan itu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." kata Siwon kemudian nyaris tak terdengar. Perlahan dia beranjak, di ambang pintu langkahnya terhenti. "Bolehkah...aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanyanya tercekat.

Ryeowook berpaling, menyembunyikan mata yang kini telah membasah. _Tidak, jangan lakukan itu_, pintanya dalam hati. _Atau langkahmu akan terhenti selamanya_.

Siwon memahami penolakan itu. sesaat kemudian di langkahkannya kaki untuk menjauh pergi. Lalu hening. Sesudah itu Ryeowook merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa, tubuhnya lemas bagai kehilangan segala tulang. Tiada tenaga yang tersisa, jiwanya bagai kosong dan kehampaan semata mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya goyah sesaat, tapi sebelum rubuh, di paksanya diri untuk bangkit.

Dengan naluri, di langkahkannya kaki menuju kamarnya. Dia harus kembali.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Holaaa~ Chapter 4 sudah Freaky publish XD Lagi-lagi chapter yang ini singkat pake banget -_-V mianhae, Freaky lagi bete sama Ryeowook umma gegara kiss scene-nya di HSM -_- Beliau sukses membuat Freaky jadi blank seketika dan telat publish *tabok umma* XD Okelah, Freaky mau jawab pertanyaan dari para readers yang udah bertanya tentunya XD

**Yurako Koizumi**: Alurnya emang agak lambat dan emang karena inti ceritanya cuma dikit, ini sebenarnya susah pake banget pas ngetiknya cuman karena Freaky sedikit 'nyontek' dan membaca beberapa novel yang bagus banget ala Freaky Virus jadilah seperti ini XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**meidi96**: Unni, Ryeowook umma emang bodoh XD Baca aja FF "Stupid Person" *plak* XD Tenang aja unni, Freaky udah kapok bikin Ryeowook umma kesiksa XD Chapter depan Ryeowook umma pasti bakalan bahagia XD Gomawo udah review unni ^o^

**FikaClouds**: Freaky namja apa yeoja? Hmmm, Freaky itu yeoja yang merambat menjadi namja(?) XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**2kim**: Kenapa Siwon gak mau pisah sama Kibum? Mungkin Siwon takut SiBum shipper menghilang kali XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**hanazawa kay**: Kenapa Ryeowook umma mau jadi kekasih gelapnya Siwon? Karena umma emang suka sama Siwon XD Motifnya? Yah karena saling cinta itulah yang membuat umma rela jadi selingkuhan XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**himalayavenus1**: *nods* Ryeowook umma emang cinta sama Siwon tapi sekarang? Sepertinya cinta itu akan berubah di special chapter yang akan datang XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**Veeclouds**: Adakah nanti moment di mana Yesung appa memperlihatkan cintanya kepada Ryeowook umma? Special chapter jawabannya XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

Banyak readers yang protes kenapa FF ini udah mau end yah? Hmmm, di prolog udah Freaky kasih clue loh kalo perjalanan(?) FF ini cuman 3 malam 4 hari XD Dan juga karena Freaky kapok bikin yang banyak chapter-nya, takutnya kehabisan ide dan discontinue -_-V Chapter yang ini Freaky khususkan buat readers yang request minta Siwon kesiksa XD Semoga kalian semua pada puas XD Dan tak lupa Freaky wanna say...

**BIG THANKS TO :**

_**Meyy, Guest 5, najika bunny, Yurako Koizumi, Kirefa, cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee, meidi96, adelina . manru, FikaClouds, TabiWook, ryeofha2125, jung hyo ra, 2kim, hanazawa kay, Nasumichan Uharu, hyeojin08, R'Rin4869, himalayavenus1, dyahYWS, Veeclouds, ChoiMerry-Chan, Yulia CloudSomnia, Cho Ryeona, siwook shipper**_

Yang pengen special chapter di publish cepat mana suaranya? XD Jangan lupa juga untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**KEKASIH GELAP"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Choi Si Won (Siwon)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Choi/Kim Ki Bum (Kibum)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Drama – Hurt**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**AKHIRAN"**_

Ryeowook membuka mata. Secercah cahaya matahari sore menerobos tirai jendela yang terbuka tersebut. Cahaya itu menyentuh lembut mata Ryeowook dan mengakhiri tidur siang gadis itu. Perlahan Ryeowook mengumpulkan kesadaran diri. Cukup lama juga dia tertidur, sekarang sudah menjelang petang. Sebentar lagi kapal akan berlabuh di pelabuhan terakhir, Mokpo. Jadi, dia harus segera berkemas.

Baru saja di sibakkannya selimut ketika di lihatnya ada sesuatu di atas bantal. Seikat bunga rumput dengan pita putih. Sederhana rangkaian itu, namun begitu menyentuh hati. Kelopak bunganya yang mungil tampak segar dengan percikan air. Ada sehelai kartu yang menyertainya, Ryeowook membacanya tanpa suara.

_**Terima kasih.**_

_**Hari-hari bersamamu sungguh mengesankan.**_

_**Selamat tinggal.**_

_**-Yesung-**_

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangan matanya meneliti kamar, segala sesuatunya telah rapi. Jadi, benar Yesung telah berkemas dan pergi. Tanpa sadar di gigitnya bibir, pedih menekan ulu hatinya. Lalu entah darimana datangnya, ada rasa kehilangan yang menyergapnya. Semalam rasa itu sudah melukainya, tak di sangka hari ini pun ia harus kembali merasakan luka itu. Bedanya, semalam ia telah siap untuk menghadapinya. Tapi kehilangan yang sekarang ini sama sekali tidak di duganya. Dia menorehkan luka yang baru.

_Haruskah kita berpisah?_ gumam Ryeowook menahan kecewa. _Tidakkah kau pergi terlalu dini? Masih tersisa satu cerita yang belum kau dengar. Tidakkah kau ingin mendengar akhir cerita itu?_

Ryeowook mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Lembaran foto mereka sewaktu di Jeju tempo hari. Mereka bertiga di dalam foto itu. Yesung, Ryeowook dan Donghae. Masing-masing dengan ekspresi bahagia dan tawa yang lepas. Sekilas tampak seperti sebuah keluarga muda yang sempurna. Suami, istri dan anak balitanya. Ryeowook menghela napas, menyimpan kekecewaan di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kau belum mendengar impianku yang satu ini." katanya sendirian. "Bahwa telah kumiliki satu tujuan, yaitu mewujudkan kebahagiaan seperti dalam foto ini. Aku ingin bertemu seseorang dan bersamanya menemukan Donghaeku sendiri. Seseorang yang bersamanya bisa saling memiliki secara utuh penuh. Kau pergi terlalu cepat, meninggalkan satu bagian cerita yang belum terselesaikan. Ah, sudahlah."

Ryeowook mengakhiri kekecewaannya. Di tumbuhkan semangat dalam dirinya. Dengan segera, ia bangkit dan berkemas. Daratan sudah semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Antrian panjang terjadi di tangga kapal. Masing-masing ingin segera sampai di dermaga. Begitu banyak tangga yang tersedia, namun semuanya penuh dengan antrian yang begitu berdesakan.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkah kakinya, dia tidak ingin terbawa arus itu. Dia tidak harus mengejar sesuatu, masih ada banyak waktu yang tersisa untuknya. Karena itu, segera di dorongnya _travel bag_ kearah lain, melepaskan diri dari arus berdesakan itu. Di carinya tempat yang leluasa untuk menikmati embusan angin laut di saat-saat terakhir.

Baru beberapa menit gadis itu menikmati desiran angin, nalurinya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang di awasi. Refleks di carinya arah tatapan itu. Detik itu juga Ryeowook tertegun, jantungnya berdesir mendadak. Yesung berdiri di ujung koridor.

"Hai." sapa Yesung melangkah mendekat.

"Hai." balas Ryeowook mengendalikan desiran hatinya. Di tunjuknya rangkaian bunga rumput dalam genggaman tangannya. "Bungamu, terima kasih."

"Kau suka?"

"Ne." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Bunga sederhana." kata Yesung pelan. "_House keeping_ tak punya persediaan bunga lagi di hari terakhir pelayaran, hanya itu yang tersisa. Itupun harus kusimpan di lemari pendingin supaya tidak layu. Jadi, jangan bandingkan dengan mawar cantik tempo hari…"

"Aku suka bunga rumput." tukas Ryeowook menghentikan kalimat Yesung. "Bunga yang sederhana, tidak menarik perhatian orang."

"Jinjja?" Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

Mata mereka bertemu, sesaat lamanya. Masing-masing bagai ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terungkapkan.

"Kukira kau sudah turun." kata Ryeowook kemudian mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"Aku menunggumu." Yesung tidak melepaskan tatapannya. "Tidurmu begitu pulas, aku tak sampai hati untuk membangunkanmu."

_Begitukah? Atau sesungguhnya kau mencari kesempatan untuk meninggalkanku?_ tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Tapi sesudah itu, aku jadi khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kau tak terbangun dan terbawa lagi dalam pelayaran berikutnya?"

"Dan bertemu teman sekamar yang baru?"

"Andwae, satu kali cukuplah bagimu untuk bertemu orang separah aku."

"Sama, aku pun tak ingin menjalani peran separah ini."

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal." kata Yesung kemudian. Sejurus di tatapnya Ryeowook tepat di manik mata karamel gadis itu. "Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu."

Pernyataan yang amat sangat mengejutkan terucap dari bibir Yesung. Ryeowook begitu terkejut dan terpaku dalam diam saat mendengarnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, lebih tepatnya kuminta kalau kau tidak keberatan." lanjut Yesung.

"Apa?" Ryeowook berusaha keras menahan debaran hatinya.

"Foto kita di Jeju tempo hari."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak mampu membendung rasa ingin tahunya.

"Aku…" kalimat Yesung terhenti. Dia tampak kesulitan mengatakan sesuatu. "Donghae…" Yesung terhenti lagi. Di tariknya napas, berusaha keras menyusun kalimat. Perlahan kemudian di lanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Anak kecil itu telah mengajarkan padaku arti penting sebuah tujuan. Bahwa adanya tujuan yang positif akan membuat kita melakukan hal-hal positif pula, membuat kita tahu apa yang seharusnya di lakukan untuk mencapai tujuan-tujuan itu. Selama ini tujuan yang kupunya tidak jelas, memberiku harapan semu."

"Lalu apa tujuan barumu itu?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya padamu? Aku khawatir kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya." Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Waeyo?" Ryeowook terus mendesak.

"Karena…kau betul-betul ingin tahu?" Yesung berucap ragu-ragu. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. "Sekalipun kau tidak akan suka mendengarnya?"

"Mungkin."

"Baiklah." Yesung angkat bahu. "Kalaupun itu akan membuatmu marah, itu hakmu dan aku pantas menerimanya."

"Katakanlah, kau membuatku semakin tidak mengerti saja." ucap Ryeowook yang makin penasaran.

Yesung terdiam sejenak, menarik napas panjang. "Foto itu memberiku semacam harapan. Andai saja kutemukan seseorang seperti dalam foto itu, yang mau berbagi beban hidup dan menghadirkan Donghae-Donghae kecil untukku…"

Ryeowook tergugu. Keharuan dan keterkejutan menyergapnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Harapan dan impian itu, mengapa begitu mirip? Mungkinkah foto itu pembawanya? Atau doa dari Ibu Donghae?

"Tapi aku tahu, aku bukan seorang yang terbaik untukmu." gumam Yesung perlahan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan foto itu padamu." Ryeowook menahan getar suaranya. "Karena…aku memiliki impian yang sama." Ryeowook tak mampu lagi menahan getaran di hatinya. Hening sesaat. Masing-masing kehilangan kata-kata.

"Jadi, kalau tujuan itu sama, mengapa kita tidak mencoba untuk bersama-sama mewujudkannya?"

"Apa yang akan kita jalani ini tidak akan mudah."

"Ada pepatah mengatakan, seribu langkah pun tidak akan pernah sempurna bila tidak di mulai dengan langkah pertama. Dan kita sudah memulainya selama empat hari. Kalau begitu...mari kita selesaikan langkah selanjutnya."

Yesung mengulurkan tangan dengan jemari terbuka, Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan itu. Jemari mereka bersatu dalam genggaman erat. Antrian di tangga kapal sudah usai, jalan menuju dermaga terbuka menyambut langkah mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Hoooreee~ YEWOOK JADIAN! XD Fyuuuh~ akhirnya selesai juga FF ini XD Mianhae Freaky telat publish lagi -_-V Freaky kesusahan pas lagi mencoba membayangkan adegan Yesung appa mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Ryeowook umma XD Kalo adegannya cuman bilang "Saranghae, maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu-ku?" itu kan udah basi banget jadi Freaky nyari sesuatu yang beda XD Tidak perlu pake kata-kata cinta segala dan akhirnya jadilah seperti ini XD Pendek? Emang iya, idenya hilang entah kemana -_-V Tapi yang penting endingnya YeWook bahagia XD

Oiya, Freaky mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang udah review FF "Because A Kiss Scene" ^o^ Gak nyangka reaksi dari para readers semuanya sama kayak Freaky XD FREAKY CINTA KALIAN SEMUA *tebar fly kiss-nya YeWook* XD Kemarin yang request di bikinin FF, Freaky akan coba XD Kalo idenya gak dapet yah gak di bikinin XD Yang kemarin minta SiWook jangan di pisahkan, Freaky minta maaf *bow* Freaky pecinta official pair jadi yah begitulah XD Yang kemarin minta mendingan Siwon mati setelah putus sama Ryeowook, aduh Freaky minta maaf juga karena Freaky gak bisa bikin kayak gitu *bow* ^o^ Yang kepengen Yesung appa nembak Ryeowook umma, tuh Freaky udah bikin mereka jadian XD

Freaky wanna say...

**BIG THANKS TO :**

_**Cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee, Guest 6, ChoiMerry-Chan, jung hyo ra, Veeclouds, qithienfivedhie, kim yerin, Cho Ryeona, siwook shipper, Winnie, ryeofha2125, Nasumichan Uharu, najika bunny, Kirefa, Wonnieee, meyy, Yurako Koizumi, meidi96, FikaClouds, hanazawa kay, dyahYWS, hyeojin08, R'Rin4869, PurpleAddict, EternalClouds2421, anin arlunerz, adelina . manru, Yulia CloudSomnia**_

Berhubung bentar udah mau puasa, atas nama segenap member Super Junior dan keluarga besar Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook mengucapkan **"SELAMAT BERPUASA!"** Maafin Freaky kalo misalnya bikin salah selama Freaky menjadi author disini *sungkem* ^o^ Semoga puasa kita nanti amalnya di terima oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa *nyontek isi khotbah(?)nya Siwon* ^o^ Oiya, Freaky mau izin semi hiatus dulu yah~ Bentar lagi Freaky mau masuk kuliah dan Freaky harus belajar dengan giat biar lulus XD Yang mau temenan sama Freaky, silahkan follow di _** cloudee3424**_ (Bisa di cek di bio) ^o^

Okelah, sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya ^o^ Don't forget to...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


End file.
